My Chibi Guide
by Kai19
Summary: Kazekage and Hokage are having a meeting, and chibi Naruto is requested to be the guide to the Kazekage's younger son, Gaara. Some shonenai later on!
1. Chapter 1: Chibi Guide

Okay! My first Naruto fic! I thought a chibi Gaara and Naruto meeting was TOO CUTE to pass up, so here we go! I'm still learning a lot about Gaara and the things in his past. But please, if I got something wrong, just call it an AU or something, ok? Though it's not meant to be.. . Anyway! Here you go! I don't own them. I never did. And you're all messed up for thinking I did. Oh, and I'm not repeating this. Get used to it. 

-------------

Chapter One - Chibi Guide

------

Naruto sighed, looking down at his feet as he kicked them back and forth through the air, not sure what to think about what his beloved Iruka had just told him.

"Naruto?" The young man looked down at his friend, smiling at the sight of the pouting chibi. "I know, you hate having to visit the Hokage, but he requested your help. He needs you there, okay?" The boy nodded, then looked up at his only friend.

"Hah! The Hokage needs my help! Plus I'll meet someone new!" A bright smile lit the chubby, childish face, and the blonde began to wonder what the youngest son of the Kazekage would be like...

------

The Sandaime nodded as he finished off his letter to the Kazekage living in the Village of Sand. The man had to come visit for a small meeting over a trivial matter, and had insisted upon bringing his youngest child with him, making it sound like the boy was somehow unable to stay in his own village alone. And so, the Hokage had sent his best jounin to find out about the boy, Gaara. What he had learned had shocked him. The boy was also a carrier of a demon, and as unwilling as Naruto had been. He had also suffered at the hands of his fellow villagers, just as the blonde had. It was upon getting this information that the elder man had written to the younger, assuring him that he knew the perfect person to help his son around the village during the meeting.

A small smile formed on his lips as he leaned back in his seat, looking out the window towards the monument carved in the mountain nearby. Naruto and Gaara would no doubt benefit from meeting someone just like themselves.

------

A couple of weeks later, a red-haired boy clutched at his beloved teddy bear as he looked around the room. His uncle had promised that he would be safe, and that a member of Konohagakure had sworn to show him around and protect him. The little boy was nervous, but also a little excited. None of these people knew him. They didn't know what he was! They might actually be nice to him! Gaara watched the door, now anxious to see who his guide for the nexttwo days would be. As he waited and watched, his ears straining for any hint of sound, he heard a very familiar statement that chilled him to the bone.

"What's that monster doing here! Hokage-sama didn't send for him!" Gaara's eyes widened even more when he realized that they weren't talking about HIM. Which meant...

The door slammed open, shocking him from his thoughts, and he focused on a small boy, about his own age, with blonde hair and a bright smile aimed at him. HIM, Sabaku no Gaara. The monster of his village! The boy blinked, revealing bright blue eyes, and stepped forward, waving a hand in his new friend's face.

"Hello?" Gaara tore his eyes from the strange markings on the boy's face and focused on speaking to him.

"H-Hello. Who are you?" The boy's grin returned full-force.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Don't let what those ladies said scare you! I'm not a monster, really!" With that, the blonde reached out and snatched up his new friend's hand, leading him out to the bustling village that began to look far too familiar to the young Sand child. And he knew why, too. Even though Naruto had dismissed it, or perhaps didn't notice, the people here were acting the same as Gaara had always seen them. They backed away, pulled their children closer, and whispered behind their hands to each other. Gaara's ever-present sand began to swirl around his feet, and he unconsciously moved closer to the one who had been assigned as his guide. The blonde noticed this, and turned to look at the gossipers, sticking out his tongue at them before grabbing the red-head's hand and pulling him away from them and towards a restaurant stand whose sign said "Ichiraku".

"Iruka-sensei!" The boy waved excitedly at a young brunette who was striding toward them, a long scar crossing over the bridge of his nose. Gaara noticed the warm, friendly smile being sent in their direction, and smiled back shyly. Already he liked this place. A boy his age who wasn't afraid or disgusted by him, and an obviously nice young man that seemed to be a friend to the boy. His smile faded as he remembered why they weren't running from him in fear, though. They didn't know what he was. Once they knew, they would never go near him again. It was always like that. And he hated it. He wished, more than anything else, to have friends like these people, like Naruto, and the man he called Iruka.

"You mean it! You're going to treat us both to Ramen!" The blonde bounced happily and grabbed Gaara's hands, doing a funny dance before pulling him towards the Ramen stand. As they sat down, Gaara noticed the other customers seemed to move away, but the owner didn't seem to mind.

"My favorite customers! And you've brought a guest!" He grinned and nodded to them. "So, the normal 5 bowls for Naruto, one for you, Iruka-sensei, and how many for your guest?" The man smiled kindly at the desert child as he shyly requested one bowl. The man sighed, as though disappointed, and Gaara began to worry. "And here I hoped you'd have had as big an appetite as our infamous Naruto here!" With that, he turned and began to prepare the food, oddly adding in a few extra pieces of what appeared to be a white loaf with pink swirls in it, into his guide's bowls.

When Naruto saw this, he blinked and laughed, and Iruka lifted a piece from his own bowl and waved it at Naruto before eating it. When they noticed the confused look on the other boy's face, Iruka sent him another warm smile.

"This," he said, lifting another piece of the food, "Is a slice of fish cake. It's called a 'naruto'. So sometimes we like to pick on Naruto for being named after a fish cake." Said boy began to pout, and stuck his tongue out at the back of his friend.

"At least I'm not named 'Dolphin'!" A blush covered the skin around the scar, and Iruka laughed softly, accepting the joke. Gaara relaxed and began to eat, smiling a little to himself. He couldn't help but wonder... What did his name mean?

After they finished eating, and the youngest of the group got done staring in shock at the sheer amount of soup his new friend was able to eat, Iruka continued the tour of the village with them, and Gaara noticed that less people glared their way, and the whispers were better hidden.

He really wished he lived here, with Naruto and Iruka.

He wished they would still be his friends when they learned the truth.

-----------------

Well! Um.. Yeah! There's my first chapter! And trust me, I'm doing all the research I can so that I can bring in their teenage lives in later chapters! Tell me what you think, ok? And flames will be used to toast my marshmallows, so don't bother with them, k? I don't like toasted marshmallows much...


	2. Chapter 2: Chibi Friend

I'm so glad people like this story so far! Here you go! New Chapter!

----------------------

Chapter Two - Chibi Friend

Gaara practically skipped around town with his two friends. He was so happy! He was being treated as a normal person by not just one, but TWO people! And that restaurant owner had been nice to him, too! It was like he was in heaven! They spent the whole day walking around and seeing things, like the Hokage monument, the large Hyuuga and Uchiha houses, a bridge that Naruto liked to watch fish at, Iruka's house, Naruto's apartment, the clearing where Iruka taught Naruto basic fighting skills...

But the desert child did notice how everyone seemed to send Naruto cold looks, and treat him a little differently. Naruto seemed to just ignore it, holding onto the red-head and brunette's hands as they went to look at more places that Iruka chose. Gaara knew it was rude, but he couldn't pay attention while Iruka would tell them the history of a particular place, he just couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just that Naruto never let go of his hand, and the sand child kept focusing on that bit of warmth that he had never been able to have before.

After what seemed like only a short time, the sun began to set. Iruka smiled and said goodbye to the boys, hugging them both in his endless kindness for two children. Gaara's eyes were wide, even less used to the idea of being hugged than he was to having his hand held. Iruka smiled and told Naruto that he'd see him tomorrow, and to try and behave and not influence the younger boy to perform any pranks. He had never seen or heard anything like this. Usually when his uncle or father left him, they simply said goodbye or something and left him. He glanced at his friend's face to find the boy grinning happily, his free hand behind his hand as he watched the older man leave them.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked shyly. When those blue eyes were focused on him, he continued, "You play pranks?" That grin was back full-force.

"Yeah! All the time! It's a lot of fun, really! I've done a few things so far... I just started, really." He was still smiling, but for some reason, Gaara thought he seemed sad.

"Why do you play pranks, though?" Now the smile dropped, and Naruto glanced away from him, letting go of his hand as though he thought the other would leave him.

"Because... No one here likes me except Iruka... The Hokage puts up with me, and the people ignore me all of the time, and only allow me to buy food and stuff because the Hokage says so, and sometimes Iruka has to go with me to make sure... I guess... If I play pranks, they might have to notice me. Even if they don't like me, they'll still see me, right?" He was looking down, as though waiting for the outburst of annoyance.

"What about your family?" Gaara asked softly, still surprised that his friend had actually noticed all those looks he got in the village, and even more so that he, like Gaara, was disliked by the village.

"I don't have a family..." The whisper was so quiet, it was almost missed. But it was enough to be heard by the younger of the two, who looked at his only friend sadly. After all, he still had a father, an uncle, and a brother and sister. Even if they didn't like him, he still had them. And his uncle spent time with him. But Naruto was completely alone except for Iruka. It was enough to make Gaara want to cry. Instead, his mind replayed what Iruka had done to make the boy smile again.

Gaara reached out and hugged his best friend.

When he felt something wet hit his shoulder, he realized that he didn't need to cry for Naruto. The boy that was now clinging to him was crying on his own.

After a few minutes, the blonde pulled away and rubbed at his eyes before grinning at his friend.

"Sorry about that! Now, we better get you back to the Hokage before they start to worry about you! Oh! I know! I'll tell you the story about the Fourth Hokage!" With that, Naruto grabbed his younger friend's hand and led him towards the tower, talking happily.

"Years ago our village was attacked by a demon!" Gaara's eyes widened. "He destroyed some of the buildings and even killed some people. Iruka was there, but he refuses to tell me much about it. He said he saw the demon, and it was a giant, red fox, with nine tails, that lashed out at anything that came near it! Finally, the Fourth Hokage went against it, and sealed him away. But no one knows where! Iruka said it's so that no one ever frees him and lets him attack the village again..." He grinned at the younger boy, who was staring at him in shock. "I think if I found the fox demon, I'd ask him why he attacked, you know? I mean, usually they leave you alone unless you mess with them first, right? So I wonder what happened... Uh oh..."

He had turned back towards the tower, only to see a familiar face staring at him with the usual look of hatred.

"Honored Son of the Kazekage! If I had only known that you were left with Naruto, I would have come earlier to assist you! Come, the Hokage and Kazekage have finished their discussion for the day and you're to join them for dinner." He bowed slightly to Gaara, completely ignoring the blonde at his side.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gaara!" The boy waved happily to him as the man who introduced himself as Ebisu led him in. Honestly, the sand child found himself wishing Naruto had come with him. He turned a nervous glance to the man leading him, then looked back at his feet, reaching into the cloth wrapped around his shoulders in order to pull out the teddy bear he had stashed in there earlier, bringing it to his chest and hugging it.

He liked hugging Naruto more... It felt better when someone hugged you back.

------

Naruto looked out his window at the Hokage Tower, feeling a little sad as he ate his bowl of miso ramen, knowing that somewhere in there, his poor friend Gaara had to put up with those old men. He also wondered as to why Gaara had all that blackness around his eyes. Did he get in fights a lot? He looked a little like a panda he had seen in a picture that Iruka had shown him once. He decided he'd ask Gaara about it tomorrow.

With a last look at the darkening village, and the Hokage Tower where he knew his best friend was currently at, he sighed and went back into his small apartment, cleaning up from dinner before bathing and pulling on his pajamas, finally climbing into bed to sleep and dream about the next day with his best friend Gaara.

--------------

I hope this chapter meets with everyone's approval! See you later! Feel free to review! It's like food to us... It makes me write faster!


	3. Chapter 3: Chibi Wisdom

Here we go, another chapter, just for you!  
------------------

Chapter 3: Chibi Wisdom

When the sun arose the next morning, Gaara was already dressed and waiting for Naruto to arrive. Since he didn't sleep, he had used the night to bathe and think. It was while he was soaking in the tub that he realized the horrible truth. Based on his own experiences with the villagers of Sand, and the reasons behind the actions, Gaara had come to the conclusion that the nine-tailed fox demon that had attacked the village was probably sealed inside of Naruto, just as the tanuki was inside of him. And Naruto didn't know it. Gaara couldn't decide what was worse. Knowing why everyone hated you, or not knowing. So long as he didn't know, he could hope, after all. While Gaara had to accept it. He couldn't change anything about being possessed by a demon.

Knowing this, Gaara had to wonder as to what Naruto would say if he knew why the villagers hated him. Would he hate himself, too? And would he hate Gaara, for telling him and ruining his hope?

A soft knock on the door drew the young boy's eyes to it, only to watch as one of the maids peeked in, apparently surprised to see such a small child up before the sun was up.

"Pardon me... Honored Son, there is someone here to see you... He's saying he's your guide. Do you wish for me to tell him to leave?" The words were hardly out of her mouth before Gaara was up and running for the door, flying past her and into the room where Naruto had been made to wait for him before. He flung open the door, a smile on his face as he looked into the room, ready to see that person who was so much like him.

"Hello again, Gaara." Iruka said, smiling down at him. Noticing the boy's disappointment, the young ninja kneeled down, still smiling cheerfully. "Naruto's usually a late riser. So I thought I would come see if you wanted to go with me to wake him up. You'll get to go inside his apartment, and see just how messy it is. Maybe if you tell him to clean up, he'll listen." Gaara's eyes widened. He WAS going to get to spend the day with Naruto! Not that there was anything wrong with Iruka, just Naruto was a person like him, a kindred spirit. He needed to see Naruto, so he could be reminded he wasn't alone, and so he could be with his best friend again.

Nodding happily, Gaara allowed Iruka to hold his hand as he led him out of the tower. The boy was glad he had left his shoulder wrap and his teddy bear hidden in his room, it felt better to walk around without it covering him. Iruka waved to people as they made their way to Naruto's home, the Sand child too shy to look around much. He thought about how Naruto mentioned Iruka knowing about the demon fox, and tugged gently on the ninja's hand to get his attention.

"Yes, Gaara?" The man kneeled to him again, smiling and waiting to hear what the child needed to ask.

"Naruto told me about the demon fox," he said quietly, noticing how Iruka's eyes widened and the smile faded. His friend had been right, Iruka really didn't seem to like talking about it. When the man nodded, he continued. "He told me how it was sealed away, but no one knows where." He turned his large eyes up to look into Iruka's. "I think I know where it is. It's in Naruto, isn't it?"

The look of pure shock was enough of an answer for Gaara. He was right. Naruto, like him, carried a demon inside him.

"Gaara." Iruka's clear, serious voice broke through his thoughts. "You must never tell anyone about it, do you understand? The Hokage declared that no one should know who wasn't there. Naruto... We don't know how it would affect him. It might upset the seal on him. The demon sleeps inside him. So long as Naruto doesn't know, the seal should remain strong. I know he's your friend, but please, don't tell him, okay?" Iruka's face was very serious, without even a hint of his usual smile. The boy looked down and nodded his agreement, causing Iruka to smile again.

"Thank you, Gaara. Now, let's go see if we can get Naruto to wake up."

-----

Something was poking him in the face. The right cheek, to be exact. Naruto swatted at it, sleepily, muttering about pandas. The poking paused for a second, and laughs were heard, then the poking resumed. The blonde's eyes opened and connected with a pair of eyes looking back at him, surrounded by black, set in a pale face. His mind still asleep, the boy grinned.

"Panda!" He reached up and pulled the 'panda' down to cuddle with it, nuzzling his face against it and wondering why a panda bear smelled so much like the wind on a sunny day, warm and soothing. Another laugh broke through to his hazy mind and he realized he recognized it. His eyes snapped open again to focus on his surroundings. Sure enough, his 'panda' was actually Gaara, whose face was turning a deep shade of red, and the person currently sitting on the floor nearby and laughing was Iruka himself.

Now sporting his own deep blush, Naruto released his friend and glared at his sensei. The glare didn't last long though when a laugh was broken with a sputtered "P-panda!" The blonde ended up throwing his pillow at his master, trying not to look at Gaara's confused face.

"_I was sleeping_!" His outburst didn't seem to faze Iruka, who was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. Naruto was busy searching for something else to throw when there was a tug at his sleeve. He turned to look into a pair of big eyes looking up at him.

"Naruto... What's a panda?" There was silence in the room as Iruka's shock caused him to hiccup and take a deep breath, calming himself down enough to answer for his student.

"A panda is a bear that has white fur, with black patches. It's very well known for having a pale face and dark-rimmed eyes. I suppose the dark circles around your eyes reminded him of it. They're often called 'cute', so think of it as a compliment. Naruto must think you're cute!" They didn't notice the surprised blush covering his face, too busy running around the room, the blonde yelling death threats at his master, who had begun to laugh again.

Gaara was already liking the day.

-----

They had been walking around, talking, even training, for most of the day. Gaara had wanted to see what a ninja's training was like, and was surprised at how fast Iruka could move. He could feel the sand at his feet and at his back, ready to move forward and protect him should he need it. But both of his friends were good enough to keep him safe.

With a smile, the red-head looked inside of his bag. His father had given him a little money, saying he didn't want to owe a Leaf ninja for Gaara's meals, but when Iruka had assured him that it wasn't necessary, Gaara had used the money to buy a gift for Naruto. The boy had called him a panda, so Gaara had wanted to get something that had to do with a panda so that his friend could keep it to remember him by after he left. Though he hated to think about leaving...

In the end, they hadn't been able to find anything with pandas on them. Of course, Naruto thought they were looking for pandas because Gaara wanted to know what one looked like, and he was partially right. But then Iruka had pointed out something thathe whispered to the sand child was perfect for their friend, and had managed to send Naruto away on a simple mission long enough for the item to be bought and hidden in Gaara's small bag.

A smile tugged at his lips as the others came back over to him, the blonde panting and tired, riding on Iruka's back. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous, though. He had never been carried like that. In fact, no one had ever carried him as far back as he remembered. Not even his uncle. And his uncle cared about him... Right?

-----

Naruto blinked down at his friend from his place on Iruka's back. He seemed kinda sad now, when he had been smiling only moments ago. Maybe he was sad because he was leaving the next morning? With that thought, the blonde leapt off of his sensei's back and hurried over to his friend, plopping down next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Tell ya what! When I become Hokage, I'll insist you visit me all the time!" This earned him a surprised look from the red-head.

"You're going to be Hokage?" Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised.

"I thought I told you! I'm training to become the best ninja! Then I'll be a Hokage! Then everyone'll have to finally notice and respect me!" His chest puffed up proudly as he sent Gaara an excited smile. The other boy seemed to be deep in thought, though.

"Naruto... If I took over Father's position... As Kazekage... Then the villagers would have to like me? And I could have you come visit me whenever I want?" When he nodded, Naruto saw a real smile break out on Gaara's face.

"Then I'm going to train hard! And I'll become the best ninja of my village, too! Then I'll be Kazekage, and we can visit each other all the time!"

As they headed back to the village, Iruka was pleased to notice the boys were holding hands, as though they were the best of friends and joined at the hip. If someone teased Gaara, Naruto was immediately there to stand up for him. The younger boy clung to the blonde as though Naruto had become the most important person to him. It was all very cute, really. Iruka merely smiled as he listened to their conversation, not really paying attention until Naruto began acting like himself, and started asking nosy questions.

"Um... Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have those black circles around your eyes? And why does the sand follow you around? It's like it's always around you. Can you control it or something? That'd be so cool!" Gaara's eyes lowered and he squeezed Naruto's hand, honestly scared now.

"Yeah... I can control sand... Kind of. It protects me. And... the circles around my eyes are there, because.. well, I guess because I don't sleep." Naruto stared in shock, his eyes wide and his jaw practically at his feet.

"You don't sleep! _At all_?_ How_?" Gaara just shrugged. He didn't want to tell his best friend that he was possessed by a demon. Even if Naruto was too, he didn't know, and the red-head didn't think he could survive if he lost Naruto.

"It's called insomnia, Naruto." Iruka's clear voice interrupted them, and the two demon-carriers looked up at the ninja. "Insomnia is a condition some people get where it makes it impossible for them to sleep. It's not that he chooses not to, he can't help it. Just like you can't help loving Ramen!" Just as the dolphin had hoped, the mentioning of his favorite food had him rushing off with his friend towards Ichiraku, the normal village sounds interrupted by loud, delighted cries of, "RAMEN! Iruka's treat!"

Sighing and deciding he would need to consider a mission soon just to be able to feed himself after paying twice in two days for Naruto's meals, Iruka hurriedly began to follow them.

He was just glad that Gaara didn't eat like his student did.

-----------------

HOLY CRAP that was long! Maybe I should write more of these longer chapters? hm... And in next chapter, the chibis say goodbye, and you learn what Gaara's present for Naruto is! Don't worry, though, it's not the end of the story!


	4. Chapter 4: Chibi Goodbyes

Gah! Don't blame me, please! First, my computer got a virus and I had to erase EVERYTHING and reformat.. then I was really busy getting my Christmas stuff done (I was the only one who didn't work on weekdays, so I was stuck with all the shopping, decorating, wrapping, etc..), and then the internet went out on the day I finished! Dammit! Anyway, on with the fic!  
ALSO! MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! I found this out while doing research. Please, do NOT get mad at me!

-------------------------

Ch. 4 Chibi Goodbyes

Gaara watched Naruto from a different point of view now. He knew that the fox was inside of Naruto, even Iruka had told him. But he still liked his friend. In fact, it made him like the boy even more. Iruka and Naruto were slowly becoming as dear to him as his uncle, Yashamaru. Naruto was even more dear, though he didn't really want to admit it. After all, this was his last day with his best friend for a long time. Admitting how dear the young fox-carrier was to him would make it hurt worse when he had to leave. The young desert boy hugged his gift to his friend closer. His father had already informed him that they would stay one more night, and leave the next morning. If he was really lucky, Iruka might wake Naruto up in time to say goodbye to him as they were leaving.

A hand clasped onto his, and he turned to look at the boy he had been thinking about, only to see that familiar foxy grin directed at him.

"C'mon, Panda-boy! Iruka's gotta go talk to one of his friends, so you and I are supposed to stay by the swing! I'll push you!" Gaara blinked at the blonde.

"Are you sure you can push me?" Naruto pouted and puffed his chest up in pride.

"I'm pretty strong, you know!" The red-head merely smiled and nodded, allowing himself to be led to a swing that was tied in a tree near a building that stated it was the "Ninja Academy". As he sat on the swing, the sand swirling under him while Naruto pushed the swing gently, he wondered what it would be like, a life as a ninja.

"Iruka's a ninja, you know!" Gaara's head turned to look at his friend's smiling face. "Yeah! He just became a Chuunin about a year or so ago! He said he's trying to become a teacher at the academy in time to have me as one of his students. That's one reason why he teaches me now, to get some experience as a sensei!"

"Chuunin?" The young boy's head tilted in confusion, and the blonde laughed, but not mockingly.

"Yeah! It's hard to keep up with, but there's the academy students, then there's the genin, then you become a Chuunin, and finally, there're Jounin. I've never met a Jounin, I think. If I did, I didn't know they were a Jounin. They usually hang around that old man, the Hokage." Gaara nodded in understanding, smiling and relaxing, enjoying the feeling of being able to spend time with his friend.

Then it happened.

A rock that had been aimed for Naruto was blocked as a wall of sand came up and formed a shield for the two boys. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and Gaara began to get nervous. Would Naruto be upset with him? The sand filtered away to reveal a group of children, a little older than Naruto, some looking at them in shock, others in disgust or hatred. Gaara had seen those looks, so many times...

"So the orphan boy's finally found someone stupid enough to hang out with him, huh?" The leader said. He had black hair and green eyes, which slid over to look at Gaara. "Hey! You better stay away from him if you know what's good for you! You're weird, but we'll let you hang out with us instead. You can show us how to do that thing with the sand. I bet the blond idiot there didn't even know that you did that!" He snickered and hefted another rock. "C'mon, kid! Get away from him before you end up as dumb as him!" Another rock thrown at Naruto, who brought his arms up in reflex.

Gaara frowned, angry at someone insulting Naruto. He knew they had insulted him too, but it was the pain caused to his friend that angered him the most. The sand came up again to block the rock, but then it lashed out, wrapping around the boy, who was obviously the leader. Stepping in front of his blonde friend, who was watching him in surprise, Gaara lifted his hand, mentally willing the lump of sand to raise the boy off the ground.

"Don't say mean things about Naruto! He didn't do anything to you! I'd rather stay here with him than go anywhere with you! At least he's a good person!" He started to clench his fist in anger, only to realize that the sand was responding, still following his hand movements. The whimpers from the boy trapped in the sand helped him figure out that he was being crushed. Immediately, Gaara released him from his prison and allowed the group to run off, looking down at his feet. He could have killed the boy... He almost did. And what's worse... He had wanted to. Wanted to hurt him for hurting Naruto, of course, but he could hear that voice, whispering to him that the sand could still catch him as he ran...

A pair of arms wrapping themselves around him and pulling him back against a certain blonde's chest cut off his thoughts, including the demonic whispers.

"Gaara, are you okay?" The voice was quiet, but the worry was obvious. The red-head wanted to cry from the relief he felt then. His friend wasn't afraid of him... He didn't hate him, either. He was worried about him! Gaara squirmed until he was able to turn around, and clung to his best friend, sobbing against his shoulder while soothing hands rubbed his back.

Therefore, this was the scene Iruka arrived to when he appeared only a few minutes later, both boys kneeling on the ground, the Kazekage's son's face buried against Naruto's shoulder, crying quietly while the young blonde rubbed his back gently. Raising an eyebrow, and noticing the two rocks laying nearby and the way the sand seemed to be ready to defend the red-head at any time helped him figure out what happened. Sighing at the thought of the boys having to suffer, he made his way over to them and sat on the swing.

"You know... You can only wait so long to eat ice cream before it melts." Two heads snapped up to look at him, and the pair of cones he held out to them. He had lied about needing to see a friend. He had seen how Naruto had looked longingly at the small pouch with the Konoha leaf symbol on it, and had gone to buy it, making sure to buy an extra to give to Gaara. From Naruto, of course.

Both boys ate their ice cream quietly, which was new for Naruto, but Iruka smiled at how the blonde treated his friend. He had gotten up, releasing Gaara gently, and got their ice creams from Iruka before carrying it back and sitting back down right next to the red-head, their knees touching, and handed it to him.

When it was gone, the sun had already started to lower. It would be sunset soon, and almost time for Gaara to go home. It was impossible to miss the way the boys were looking almost desperate to stay together, holding hands and looking up at Iruka with large, pleading eyes. Finally, he tossed his head back and laughed.

"Fine, fine. Come on, let's go ask the Hokage if Naruto can spend the night at the tower... I don't think the Hokage will mind, so long as there's no pranks being pulled while there..." He gave his young student a warning look, and he had the decency to at least act embarrassed.

---

The Kazekage and Hokage came from the meeting room to a sight neither had expected to see. In the waiting room was a young man with brown hair and a scar across his nose, watching in amusement as a young blonde was trying to explain the concept of chakra to an attentive red-head.

"Iruka, Naruto. What are you doing here?" The Kazekage looked at his son, then at the people who were waiting with him. They were both very young, the eldest looking too young to be a jounin. Had his son's safety held that little of an importance to Sarutobi? The brunette bowed politely before smiling at the two Kage.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto and Gaara were hoping that he could spend the night here. They seem to get along very well, and I've found it impossible to separate the two. Naruto has even agreed to refrain from his usual tricks in order to gain your permission." Another glance in the younger boy's direction had the Kazekage focusing on the clasped hands between the two. He fought back a frown at the sight. He only accepted it by reminding himself that his son was still a child, and therefore he couldn't possibly harbor any feelings besides friendship for the Konoha boy.

"Naruto, is this true? You have agreed to cease your antics for a few days and give us all some peace, in return for staying here with your friend?" The blonde's head bobbed eagerly, and he tightened his hold on Gaara's hand, which was obviously returned. "Very well, then. Iruka, I request that you stay as well in order to keep an eye on them, and keep Naruto out of trouble." Another bow from the brunette, and the two Kage headed towards the Hokage's office.

"Sarutobi," the Kazekage began as soon as the door was shut. "You left my son in the hands of a child and a Chuunin?" A pair of old, but wise, eyes turned to him.

"Iruka is no mere Chuunin. He has the potential and ability to become a Jounin. However, he has chosen to remain at his current level, preferring to be a teacher to future shinobi. He also already protective of Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, is an orphan. His mother died during childbirth, and his father died protecting the village from the nine-tailed fox demon. Even if the people won't respect him, those who know who his father was, respect the position he once held, and won't let him be killed. I cannot stop the bullying, but no one in this village would kill him. After all..." Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, lifted a picture from his desk and handed it to the other. "His father was none other than the Fourth Hokage himself."

---

The young boy who shared his father's blonde spiky hair and clear blue eyes bounced happily around the room. Gaara was smiling and holding the package in his hands, hoping that his friend liked his gift.

"Naruto?" The fox-carrier plopped on the bed next to his friend.

"Yeah?" He blinked when a package was hastily shoved into his hands.

"We couldn't find anything with pandas... but... um... I hope you like it, still..." Naruto grinned and handed him the package Iruka had slipped to him earlier.

Together, they opened their gifts, Gaara looking at the pouch and the symbol on it happily, and Naruto grinning ear to ear as he held up the goofy-looking sleeping cap and pulled it on.

A couple hours later, Iruka smiled as he tucked Naruto in, noticing the boy hadn't removed the cap yet. Gaara sat in the corner, watching with just a little bit of envy, as Iruka recited a story in order to help the blonde sleep. After the blue eyes were closed, and his breathing was even and deep, the red-head looked to Iruka.

"Does that happen in real life?" The Chuunin turned to look at Gaara.

"Does what happen?"

"Happy endings. Do they happen in real life?" Iruka looked down sadly.

"Not always. Or a story can have many endings, some of them happy, but some of them will still be sad. That's why I'm glad Naruto has such hope." He reached out and ruffled red hair, something Gaara had never experienced before.

More than ever, he wished he could live here in Konoha forever, with Iruka, and Naruto... and Yashamaru, of course.

---

The next morning was sad, as the boys parted ways. Both cried, but refused to admit it. They clung to each other's hands until the Kazekage began to walk off. Then Gaara had to let go in order to head back to his home.

The entire way, though... he could feel that he had left a good portion of his heart back in Konoha... with a certain blonde who was now crying in his sensei's arms, as he was carried to Ichiraku.

----------------------------

AW! You all know you'd have done it too! I'd have cried if I was them, too! Well, see you next time! I've already got the chapter thought up! Here's a hint! The Title's "Chibi Betrayal". Poor Chibi!


	5. Chapter 5: Chibi Betrayals

Another chapter! Hopefully this double update helps keep people from being mad at me! Another kinda-spoiler! A view of Gaara's childhood! 

------------------

Ch. 5 Chibi Betrayals

The farther from Konoha they got, the quieter Gaara became. At first, he had tried speaking to his father, merely out of a habit he had developed around Naruto and Iruka. They would always listen to him and smile, no matter how stupid his thoughts were. His father ignored him, and even when he did glance down at him, it was a cold glare that conveyed only one message: Be quiet.

He never thought he'd be so happy to see his village again. As soon as he entered the borders, he began to look for Yashamaru. The young man was found in his room, polishing weapons that Naruto had called 'kunai'. Tilting his head, Gaara realized this meant his uncle was a ninja!

"You're a ninja?" Yashamaru's head snapped up, and he dropped his weapon for a second before catching it mid-air, and putting it back in its pouch.

"Welcome home, Gaara-sama. Yes, I am a shinobi. How did you know?" He smiled, but it seemed off, to Gaara. Like the smile didn't reach his eyes. He liked Iruka's smile better... Shaking his head, he answered the question.

"Naruto said ninja carry weapons called shuriken and kunai... and that looked like the kunai Iruka showed me..." Yashamaru kneeled by Gaara, reaching out to touch the pouch Gaara wore, the one Naruto had given him.

"Are these people from Konoha?" Gaara's face lit up and he smiled, nodding happily and clutching the teddy bear he had finally been able to carry around again.

"Yes! Naruto's my age, and he's really fun! He's just like me!" Gaara smiled brightly.

"Like you? How, Gaara-sama?" He stopped and blinked. He wanted to tell Yashamaru about the demon inside both of them, but he didn't think Yashamaru knew. And he didn't want to lose his only friend in the village. Besides, Iruka might be upset if he told someone about Naruto, and Naruto might be hurt.

"The other villagers don't like him much, either. He's an orphan and likes to play pranks, but he's very nice! And he didn't do anything bad while I was there!" His uncle obviously accepted his answer, smiling and nodding. "Um... Yashamaru?"

"Yes, Gaara-sama?" The red-head swallowed.

"Do you think... If I trained really hard, like Naruto... Could I become a shinobi? And maybe even the Kazekage, like father?" His uncle seemed shocked, but smiled at him as though he had been expecting this question for a while.

"Ah! I think that's very possible. Finally ready to grow up and help protect the village like the rest of us, hm?" Gaara looked down at his feet, blushing a little, and shook his head. Since he wasn't looking, he didn't see the look of shock and fear, mixed with some anger, cross his beloved uncle's face. By the time he did look up, it was gone.

"It's just... Naruto's training to become Hokage. And he said if I became the Kazekage, he and I could visit each other all the time. And that the villagers would have to be nice to me... and I could go to Konoha by myself whenever I wanted to visit Naruto and Iruka..." Yashamaru's voice, a little quieter than usual, interrupted his ramblings.

"I'm sure if you trained hard, Gaara-sama, you could easily become the Kazekage... Now, it's time for dinner."

Gaara happily followed his beloved uncle out of the room, hugging his teddy bear tightly and thinking of his blonde friend.

---

Dinner was, as usual, quiet and cold. The food was delicious, of course. Nothing less than the best for the Kazekage and his family. But no one really spoke, unless it was the two older men, telling the children to sit up straight, don't play with your food, and such things. Gaara's sister was always done eating first, since she ate less than her brothers, and would usually grow bored. Eventually she started bringing a small fan to the table and playing with it while she waited for everyone to finish. His brother soon began bringing a small puppet that he would play with. Gaara, however, merely played with his sand. He smiled softly to himself as he manipulated it to form two small statues in his hands. One of Iruka, and one of Naruto. He wondered what they were doing now, and if they missed him.

His siblings seemed to notice what he was doing, and he ended up with a puppet coming over to look into his hands. Gaara looked at it, shocked, before it scurried back to its owner. Smiling, thinking his siblings were finally warming up to him, Gaara placed the small figures on the table, pulling more sand into them so they grew to become about twice their original size. Of course, this got his father and Yashamaru's attention as well. He was too busy whispering about them to his brother and sister to notice the glare sent in the direction of his Naruto figure, nor of the quiet statement Yashamaru made into his father's ear.

"I believe I have something to tell you, Kazekage-sama."

---

"He said WHAT!" The Kazekage was furious. According to what he had just heard, his son, HIS experiment had decided it would rather go play in Konoha with some brat, former Hokage's son or not, instead of protect the village! The whole reason he had put that monster into his son was to create the ultimate weapon! If he refused to protect the village, then his experiment was useless! Failed! And it was all that brats fault! That Naruto boy! Because he knew now what had happened. Yes, they were just children, yes, Gaara had no experience, and probably neither did the other boy. But it was obvious. They were practically in love with each other! No one obsessed as much as Gaara did over some friend! And he would willingly go through all the pains of becoming a shinobi, let alone the Kazekage, for something as simple as friendship! That boy had somehow seduced his son and made him soft! Weak! And that was NOT to be allowed!

"Yes, Kazekage-sama. It seems the only thing he wants to protect is Naruto. And himself, of course." Yashamaru spat. "Though this Iruka seems to be pretty high up on his list of people he likes."

"He shouldn't HAVE a list!" The Kazekage roared. "He was supposed to be cold, hard, the _perfect_ shinobi! No emotions other than hatred, determination, and unwavering loyalty to OUR village!" Yashamaru bowed.

"I have no doubt, my lord, that if we ever had to battle Konoha, your son would join the ranks of his friends. He could destroy our village to keep this Naruto safe." Cold eyes pierced through Yashamaru.

"That failed creation is NOT my son. He is the monster who killed your sister." At this statement, Yashamaru's blood began rushing through his veins, his rage at losing his sister due to that... freak... causing him to see red.

"Kazekage-sama. Does this mean you no longer have hope for Gaara?"

"Of course not! He is weak! He must not be allowed to become an adult! Or else he'll turn the demon against us!" Yashamaru's hand began to inch towards his kunai pouch.

"Then I may...?" The Kazekage turned his back to his brother-in-law, waving his hand dismissively.

"He's no longer my son. I don't care what you do with him."

With a bow, Yashamaru left the room, lifting a kunai into each hand and smiling cruelly into the darkness, knowing just where to find the monster at this time of night. That brat always sat on the roof. As he faded into the shadows, ready to stalk his prey, only a soft-spoken whisper could be heard.

"Finally..."

---

Gaara sat on the ledge of the roof, sobbing as he looked in the direction he had come from earlier. Towards Konoha. He missed Iruka and Naruto. Mostly Naruto. He missed holding the boy's hand, seeing him smile, hearing his laugh, even smelling the scent of ramen that clung to him after eating at Ichiraku. His fingers ghosted over the pouch that Naruto had given him, and he broke down again, clutching tightly to his bear. It was only the sound of the sand shifting and the soft 'thunk' of something impacting it that he realized he wasn't alone.

When he turned, there was a man wearing a mask glaring at him with such hatred and disgust that Gaara wanted to call out to Yashamaru for help. But his fear was getting to him. His knees shook, and the only thought running through his head was of Naruto. Then the memory hit him. Immediately, he tried to focus on the anger.

If this man killed him, he would never see Naruto again!

The sand wrapped around the man's ankles and made its way up.

He was trying to take away his chance of ever seeing Naruto again!

The sand engulfed all but the man's head.

No one would take his hope from him!

A small hand reached out and began to lift, the sand rising with it.

No one would keep him from seeing Naruto again!

Gaara, his face darkened in rage, clenched his fist.

Blood was spilled. Bones were broken. The sand moved away to reveal a man laying on the ground, moaning quietly in pain as he tried to breathe. Curiosity hit Gaara hard. That moan... it sounded like the voice was familiar... The boy made his way to the man, and, shivering, reached out to pull away the mask. What he saw made him collapse to his knees.

"Yashamaru!"

---

Gaara's eyes opened. He had been meditating again. He still never slept. His fingers reached up to trace the tattoo on his forehead. 'Ai. Love. Because as my uncle told me the night he died... the night I killed him... no one will ever love me. And so I love no one but myself.'

A frown marred his usually emotionless face. He was a teenager now. He had decided to finally delve into his memories, to try and find out why the thought of the blonde boy called Naruto had stirred up feelings he had long destroyed inside himself.

He was the Kazekage now. The war with Konoha had been over for a long time, and Naruto still acted like his friend. His father was dead, and the demon had become quieter. Of course, after getting its giant self beaten so badly by a nine-tailed fox, the most powerful of the nine demons, it was no surprise that the monster was subdued.

Ever since the day he had heard he was going to Konoha for the chuunin exam he had been oddly excited. He would never admit or show it, of course. And he didn't know why he had been looking forward to it. He had assumed it was the idea of becoming a Chuunin after so long. He had studied and trained hard, in order to protect himself and become Kazekage. Though... After events that had happened in his childhood, he had forgotten why. He had developed a tendency to block out his childhood memories. They were too painful.

His hand moved down to brush against the pouch sitting in front of him. It was too small for him to wear it now, but he didn't have it out for that reason. He had sent a letter to Tsunade, the current Hokage, requesting she send Naruto to him to help escort him to Konoha for a meeting to discuss trade negotiations. After all, the war was over, and trade between the villages would start up again. He smiled slightly as his fingertips moved over the Konoha symbol on the pouch. He dearly hoped Naruto would remember him.

He had waited years for this day. He had just forgotten that this was what he was waiting for.

He sat in his chair and waited for Naruto.

For the one he loved.

---------------------------

Yay! Shonen-ai begins! I wonder if Naruto'll remember?


	6. Chapter 6: Chibi Travels

Another update! Yay! I'm wondering if Gaara will show up in this chapter, since Naruto never showed in the last one.. Yeah, I don't plan these, they just happen. 

Merry Christmas! (My birthday's almost here!)

-----------------------

Ch. 6 Chibi Travels

Naruto Uzumaki was _not _happy. Tsunade had called him into her office not even an hour ago to deliver his next mission to him. He and a few others would act as personal bodyguards to the Kazekage on his trip to Konohagakure.

Don't get him wrong, it had nothing to do with being around Gaara. Okay, so it did. But it wasn't Gaara's fault! ... Mostly.

"It's just that... He forgot me!" The blonde fumed while he held up his sleeping cap. It was an exact replica of his original, given to him by the Sand ninja. Iruka had been able to find an older seamstress, one who wasn't raised hating Naruto for the fox demon inside him, and she had been willing to make copies of it for him. So long as he paid, of course. He had gladly scraped his money together as a child, and of course, Iruka had helped him, and now he was there every year, buying another when his last one wore out. Of course, he had kept the original.

As a kid with heightened senses, he had been able to smell Gaara's scent in the fabric of his hat for a few weeks after he had left. So Naruto had developed a habit of talking to his hat, and even hugging it, when no one else was around. It was a habit he still carried on today.

"I mean, I guess I can figure out why he forgot me. He probably tried to block out as much of his childhood as possible, and I just for included." He nodded and put the cap in his bad, sighing. "Still, it would've been nice if he _had_ remembered me. Then this mission wouldn't _suck_!"

The mission itself was simple. Travel to Sunagakure with two other shinobi, chosen by Tsunade, then stay there for the night to recover and let the Kazekage prepare for a trip, then leave the next day and return to Konoha with him, and his chosen guards. Really, Naruto's team was more like an escort, simply a formality. But he could guess who Tsunade would be choosing as his team mates. He had seen Sakura heading into the Hokage's office as he had left, and figured his third would probably be Neji. Maybe Sasuke. After all, it had been a couple years now that he came back, or more like, they took him back, from Orochimaru. That was one battle he did _not_ want to repeat. He had almost lost both his best friends then. Sasuke, to Orochimaru, and Gaara, to death. After all, it wasn't easy or painless to pull one of the demons from their host. But it had been done. Gaara could still control sand, but he didn't have the deadly threat of sleeping and waking Shukaku anymore.

Naruto smiled as he finished packing. He truly was happy for Gaara, but he personally didn't want to lose the Kyuubi like that. He had grown used to the fox long ago, and it helped him out a lot.

Hefting his bag on his shoulder, Naruto glanced around his apartment again. Plants watered? Check. Note to Iruka reminding him to water plants every few days? Check. Everything packed? Check. Windows and door locked? Check. He was off!

And sure enough, waiting for him at the village gate, packs on their backs, was Sakura and Sasuke themselves. Sakura, thankfully, wasn't obsessed with the dark-haired Sharingan user anymore, and that made it easier for both boys to be in her presence. Sasuke was quiet still, but he didn't seem as cruel to Naruto as he had been at first. Maybe because Naruto had been the one pleading with Tsunade the most to give him a second chance when he returned to the village. He still called him 'Dobe', though it was more like a habit now, and didn't hold the sting it used to. And of course, to keep things normal, Naruto still called him 'Bastard'.

"Dead last as usual, Dobe." Sasuke just watched him out of the corner of his eye, while Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Really, Naruto, I'm starting to worry you'll end up just like Kakashi-sensei at this rate!" With a grin, Naruto pulled his hitai-ate down to cover one eye, and pretended to whip out a book from his pocket. This made Sakura laugh for a second, and even Sasuke's lips twitched a little, until a voice was heard behind them.

"Is that really how I look? Oh, but you forgot the mask. You can't forget that." Turning, they were greeted with the _real_ Hatake Kakashi, looking down at them with what was obviously a smile. "I just came to see you off. Iruka swore to water your plants, and he said if you're successful, Naruto, he'd treat you to Ramen when you got back." Immediately, the boy let out a whoop before turning and bolting out of the village, yelling behind him at the others to 'move their asses before they get left behind'.

With one last sigh and wave to Kakashi, the others leapt after their friend. Really, nothing stopped him when it came to his beloved Ramen.

---

Well, one thing could.

"Come _on_! Naruto, we're not like you, we don't _have_ endless stamina! Some of us have to rest!" Sakura glared at the orange back in front of her. It was weird, to be following the blonde. Back then, if Kakashi wasn't in front, then Sasuke was. Now, he and Sakura tended to follow their friend, who was always good at finding his way no matter what. Probably had something to do with the Kyuubi and his natural senses and instincts. 'Lucky...' she thought, even though she knew he wouldn't agree fully to that. No one would. She could remember the way he had been treated since birth. And even worse... she could remember treating him the same way.

"Dobe. You won't get any Ramen if you don't stop for us to eat, at least." As expected, Naruto froze. Sasuke always _had_ been a genius. He knew better than to go on a mission, any mission, without packing at least one of those instant ramen cups for Naruto. It was the only way to make the guy sit down.

After dinner, it was decided they each take shifts to keep guard while the other two slept. After they each had had a two-hour shift, then they would begin again. (This means each person got 4 hours of sleep. Being high-ranking shinobi, on a mission, this was a lot.)

Sure enough, Naruto volunteered for the first shift after polishing off both of the cups Sasuke had brought. During his shift, he went back to thinking about the past, and how much he had cried when Gaara had left. Iruka hadn't been able to make him stop with just Ramen. Only after about two bowls did Naruto, for the first time in his life, have to go throw up his favorite food. It wasn't his fault, or the food's fault. It was just that he had been sobbing so hard that he had begun to choke. And if it wouldn't go down, well, then... It had to come back up, of course. After that had happened, he had finally just run out of tears. He was tired, his body hurt from retching, and his eyes hurt from crying. He didn't know then why it had hurt so much to lose his friend... He had just assumed because Gaara had been the only person his age who treated him like another kid. And that was partially it. But over the years, Naruto had realized, and come to terms with, the other reason as to why he had been so devastated.

He had fallen in love. Of course, it wasn't really that _common_ for a kid to fall in love. It was always called 'puppy love', after all. And it was even less common for a guy to fall for another guy. Naruto had even tried to prove himself wrong. He had tried to like Sakura, he really had. But even the crush he had had on Sakura was nothing compared to how he felt when he saw Gaara again.

But Gaara had changed. He was cold, cruel, and even though the tattoo on his forehead said 'love', he seemed unable to comprehend the emotion. Naruto had been crushed. And even after the war was over, and Gaara was again an ally of the village, he still didn't seem to recognize Naruto. He had even hinted at a past memory, promising him that next time he came to the village, Iruka would treat them both to Ichiraku. But, there hadn't been even a trace of recognition in those eyes...

"Dobe." Naruto's head snapped to his left and he looked at his friend. "I'm wondering if it was smart for you to be on guard. Anyway, your two hours are over. Go rest. We should be there by tomorrow night, at the pace you're making us go at." Naruto laughed and scratched at the back of his head.

"Heh, sorry... I'm just ready to get there and get back." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"You mean you're anxious to get to Gaara." Naruto gaped at him like a fish, and the brunette rolled his eyes. "Usuratonkachi. Did you think I never noticed the looks you gave him? You'd have to be blind to miss it. And I'm the farthest thing from it. Sharingan, remember? It may not be as all-seeing as the Byakugan, but I can see well enough."

"Well, _that_ would explain a lot of things." Both men turned to look at the young woman who joined them. "And here I thought maybe I just wasn't pretty anymore. I mean, Naruto was spouting off stuff all the time, and then he just stopped. And I thought, 'Oh no, I'm not even pretty enough for Naruto to notice anymore!'" She laughed and ran one hand through her pink hair. "At least now I know why. _And_ I know why Naruto's in such a hurry to get to Sunagakure."

Needless to say, the blonde was now blushing a bright red.

"Well, I'll be fine. I may not be as strong or as good as you two, but I'm not about to hold you back. I decided I was through with that during the Chuunin exams." She stood and dusted herself off, then looked at the others over her shoulder as she began to walk towards their goal. "Well? Are you coming? We have to get Naruto to his beloved Gaara before he goes insane and runs naked through the village, screaming 'Gaara swimming in a bowl of Ramen!' or something..."

With an embarrassed laugh from the blonde, and a small smirk from his friend, the group began to move again, towards the village where Naruto's love waited.

'I guess I'll just have to make him remember me... And if I can't... then maybe I can find a way to make him love me, anyway.'

Naruto had no idea Sakura was already making up her own matchmaking schemes, and was working out the details so she could get her old crush's help later.

Oh yes, this was going to be a _very_ fun mission...

-----------------------------

Mwahahaha! How much shall I make Naruto and Gaara suffer!


	7. Chapter 7: Chibi Reunions and Plans!

Okay, even though I rarely get reviews, I'm very grateful to those who _do _review. They're what keeps me going! No, seriously, I had no idea when I'd feel like writing this chapter, then I got a review saying "Let them meet already! I'm dying from anticipation!" And I figured, Meh, might as well post it. Don't want my readers dying, now do I? So, here you go! 

--------------

Chapter 7: Chibi Reunions (and plans!)

Thanks to skipping their full sleep schedule, they were able to make it to Sunagakure earlier than planned. Plus, the fact that Naruto made them run the whole way, even once or twice making shadow clones to carry Sakura when she got too tired (Sasuke would never admit it and ask for Naruto's help), helped them make it a good 12 hours before expected, in fact. This, of course, caused different reactions in different people...

"_Finally_!" Sakura plopped down in front of the gate, panting quietly. She had insisted upon running this last stetch, due to the fact that she felt bad for holding back the team again. Sasuke just remained quiet, his cheeks a little flushed from the run as he drank some water from his rations before passing it to Sakura, who drank greedily to soothe her poor throat. Naruto, always impatient, waited for the gates to open to him. He had announced, quite clearly, almost five minutes ago, that they were the shinobi from Konohagakure, here to meet with the Kazekage. Of course, since they were earlier than expected, the guards didn't believe him. So he demanded they tell the Kazekage himself that Naruto Uzumaki and his friends were here, and to get his sand-covered ass out here before he forces his way in.

_That _had the local ninja racing for their leader's office. Sadly, the poor Kazekage had just sat down to do more of his paperwork. Well, he didn't mind, personally, but his secretary wasn't happy. After all, since he had sent that message to the Hokage, he had become less and less focused on his work, and would often times go missing, only to be found an hour later, sitting on top of a building with an old, worn pouch in his hands. But as soon as the shinobi entered his office announcing that one annoyed blonde ninja claiming to be Naruto Uzumaki and allies from Konohagakure, Gaara was up, that pouch was tucked away in his robes, and he was gone, not even thanking the man who had delivered the message.

Only moments later, the gates were opened to reveal the Kazekage himself, watching as his best friend from childhood spun around to grin at him.

"Gaara! 'Bout time, I was starting to wonder if I'd have to make Sasuke burn the gate down..." This earned the blonde a glare from the other male on his team, before he nodded to the redhead in greeting. Sakura politely greeted their host, though she was still unusually quiet. Naruto, though, being the energetic person he was, strode to his friend and grinned impishly. "I think they're tired... We kinda didn't sleep last night..."

With a nod, Gaara instructed to show the other two to their rooms so they could rest. Having been the carrier of a demon himself, he knew that Naruto might be a little tired, but not enough to need to sleep just yet. Plus this gave him a chance to talk to Naruto alone.

---

"Sasuke-kun?" Said brunette turned to look at the person calling to him from thedoor of his room. Sighing, he stood and opened it, allowing his teammate to enter. As soon as she did, though, she turned to look directly at him.

"I need your help." Now she had his attention. "You and I both know that Naruto likes Gaara, but we don't know if Gaara likes him. I was trying to think of a way we could get them together. Like maybe we can dig a pool so that we can all go swimming and they get to ogle each other in bathing suits or-"

"Sakura. This is the Village Hidden in the Sand. It won't work. However, they should have public baths here, as well. And even if they don't, we do back at our village. If they're not together on their own by then, _then_ we can try something. Otherwise, I say we give them a chance to work this out on their own." With that, the Uchiha got back on his bed and closed his eyes, planning on resting _some_ before the trip the next day. "Besides, notice he didn't send Naruto to a room? He's probably talking to him now. And if he wants to talk to him alone, then they probably won't need our help after all." He opened a black eye and looked at her. "Besides, he may be a Dobe, but he's not as stupid as he used to be."

With that, Sasuke closed his eye again and tuned out the presence of the pink-haired ninja, who quickly made her leave, thinking over what had been said. Perhaps she should visit Gaara's sister and ask her if Gaara showed any interest in her friend...

Inside, though Sasuke started to think. After all, better safe than sorry. And he did wanted to see the stupid blonde end up happy, after all the things he had given up for the youngest Uchiha...

---

"Naruto..." He began quietly, reaching up in order to pull out the pouch. But as usual, Naruto's impatience drove him to interrupt.

"Man, Gaara! It's been a really long time! So, is being a Kage really as boring as the old hag made it sound?" Naruto was looking around the village, obviously unable to stay still for long. He had no idea how to approach the subject. After all, for all he knew, Gaara was still blocking the memories, and he didn't want to feel stupid by saying something like, 'remember when we were kids and we were best friends! Well, I think I love you now!'

No way in hell.

Gaara, however, was also having trouble. He deeply wished he could tell Naruto that he remembered, but he didn't know if his friend had forgotten their past together. All he could do was nod in answer to the question andfall into his old habit of creating sand sculptures in his hand. But he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing and didn't know what he had created until it was too late.

"Man! That's so cool! I wishI could do that!" Naruto grinned and poked at the sculpture, knocking a few grains loose before the redhead was able to adjust them. "It looks just like him!"

Looking down, the Kazekage saw that he had created a perfect miniature of Iruka himself, all the way down to the scar on his nose and the friendly smile.

"Yes..." He said quietly, smiling ever so slightly as he looked at his friend. "It does look a lot like Iruka-sensei..."

Wide blue eyes came up to meet his, and he could see the recognition in those eyes, not confusion. Which meant... he remembered!

"Gaara? Don't tell me you..." the blonde leaned closer, causing the redhead to blush. "You have a crush on Iruka-sensei!"

The sand in his hand fell to a pile that slid between his fingers as Gaara's eye began to twitch.

"Of course not! He's at least 10 years older than me!" Naruto blinked, then shrugged.

"So? It happens a lot. People end up crushing on older people, for some reason or another. Personally, I like people closer to my own age. Besides, Iruka-sensei's like a dad to me. But if you really like him..." Gaara sighed and shook his head.

"I like him as a _friend_, Naruto. Only as a friend. After all, he treated me to Ramen and ice cream and took me to wake you up." He smiled at his friend's look of shock. "And he told me what a panda was."

Naruto began to laugh, thougha small blush was visible.

"Panda-man!" With that, the blonde hugged the person he had missed the most since his childhood. Of course, this resulted in a numerous amount of stares from other shinobi, but one glare from their Kazekage had them happily minding their own business. Plus, that glare was usually followed by sand inching closer to their feet. They liked living enough to not mention what they saw to anyone, even each other.

Gaara reached into his robes and pulled out the familiar item hidden there, handing it to Naruto, who laughed and smiled up at his friend before reaching into the pack on his shoulder and pulling out a very familiar sleeping cap. It looked larger than he remembered, but the Kyuubi container gladly explained why as they headed towards the tower that was Gaara's home. After all, he had to meet the shinobi who would be his fellow guardians, right? The fact that there was supposed to be a banquet that night in the honor, and that Gaara had demanded Ramen be present amongst the foods, had nothing to do with it.

Until he told Naruto. Then he found himself being dragged by a happy kitsune.

---

The small group that Gaara had chosen consisted of two Chuunin and one Jounin. He didn't really think they were necessary, but his people refused to let him leave without a proper escort, apparently. But neither of the two men minded. They got to spend a few days together! They were both pretty happy with the idea. So happy, in fact, they didn't notice when a young man dressed in dark clothing entered the office through the window as they went out the door.

TheUchiha moved swiftly and silently to the door, listening to the receding footsteps before moving back to the desk. He made a note of where each item was, even the sand particles that seemed to linger on the wooden surface, as he skimmed through papers and dossiers. Finally he found the imformation he wanted. The name and address, as well as a picture of, each of the shinobi Gaara had chosen as his personal escort. Hurriedly, he made a copy of it and memorized the faces themselves.

As silent as he had come in, the young Sharingan user was gone, the office in the exact same condition it had been before his visit.

---

Dinner wasan... interesting... affair. Even though he _tried_ to be polite, Naruto couldn't help but scarf down bowl after bowl of his favorite food. Gaara didn't seem to mind, he simply ate his own food in silence, listening to the others at the table talk. Sasuke had been late to the table, though Sakura pointed out that Sasuke had been tired, and must have slept in. The brunette had frowned, but let it go. All throughout the meal, he was quiet, but it was expected, so no one minded.

It wasn't until after everyone was fed and cleaned up that Naruto realized something.

"Hey Panda-man." Many looks of horror and shock sent his way. "Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Blonde hair moved as he shook his head. "In my room. You're my bodyguard from now until we reach your village, remember?"

No one knew what to be more shocked about. Their leader being called a name like 'Panda-man', or the fact that, after seeing the look on his new guard's face, their stoic leader actually, albeit quietly, began to laugh.

---------------

Oooh.. a plotting Uchiha... wonder what's coming up? Don't worry, not even I know yet!


	8. Chapter 8: Chibi Trips

Happy New Year! My birthday's tomorrow, so I was hoping to add this chapter by then! yay! 

-----------------

Ch. 8 Chibi Trips

The next morning went off pretty smoothly. If one doesn't count the small pouting session Naruto had over not getting Ramen for breakfast... Gaara almost considered requesting it, but Sakura simply hit Naruto in the back of the head, and he agreed to eat what was served. Somewhere, a very worried cook took a deep breath and relaxed, and swore to study making Ramen more. He hadn't realized the Kazekage's guests might want it more than once on their visit! The only thing that seemed a little off was the nervousness of the Kazekage's chosen shinobi whenever they glanced at Sasuke. It wasn't good for them to be getting so restless before a mission, but they swore they were fine.

Gaara adjusted the gourd on his back, comforted by its weight as he glanced at Naruto, who was fixing his hitai-ate across his forehead. The Kazekage had been -ahem- 'kind' enough to let the blonde sleep last night. Not like _he_ needed it, and from what he could tell, the Kyuubi-container had been running almost non-stop all day and probably all night. He needed the rest more, especially if he was going to be doing any protecting on the way back. Gaara knew for a fact that Naruto would never accept being showed-up by Sasuke on a mission, much less Sakura. She was a talented medic-nin, and her chakra control was good, but she wasn't the best fighter on the group. So if she caught something that Naruto missed, even if it was because he was exhausted, he'd never forgive himself, and he'd end up training until he passed out. And the Kazekage couldn't have that.

As the trek began, it was painfully obvious that the group of Sand nin wanted to travel in the shadows as much as possible. Stay close enough to help if needed, and to see their leader, but far enough that, if they were whispering, then the conversation wouldn't be heard. While the others thought it unusual, yes, they just accepted it as a Sunagakure way, while Gaara thought it must be the nervousness of being around the Kazekage and the jounin from Konohagakure, and shrugged it off.

The small group wasn't about to mention the black-haired, red-eyed demon that had entered their homes and gave them the strictest of instructions, including the warning that even thinking about telling anyone about the visit, would result in him personally hunting them down and making them beg for death. In fact, they preferred not to even think of the person himself... It was just one of those things you really don't want to remember. Though they were reminded everytime they saw that shinobi from Konoha.

Sakura was reviewing all the things she had brought with her, the items she had just bought in the village, and what to do in multiple cases of injuries or illness. The last thing she needed to do on such a mission was to forget something and end up screwing up in front of the Kazekage, Naruto's boyfriend or not. Though she had to fight off a giggle everytime she tried to imagine one of them actually professing love. It's just that the idea was so laughable! Of course, her trying to fight off a major attack of the giggles resulted in some odd looks from the men in the group, who moved a little away from her, fearing for her sanity and their safety. Sasuke was also making Naruto a little nervous due to the slight smirk he saw on the pale Uchiha's face every now and then, especially when he'd glance in the direction of the other village's ninjas. The only person Naruto knew hadn't changed was Gaara himself, who was amusing both himself and the blonde by creating different sand sculptures.

"Awesome! Hey, could you make one of Kakashi-sensei? You know, the guy with the mask and weird hair and the hitai-ate over one eye?" Gaara nodded and complied, creating a replica of the silver-haired jounin, adding in a book at his blonde friend's insistence. Honestly, he liked the feeling he got when the fox-boy praised him. After all, no one else really ever praised him, only Naruto. Even if he had been praised by others, it wouldn't be the same as the praise he got from his friend. Naruto was just special to him. He wasn't about to tell anyone, though.

By the time they camped for the night, they were no longer walking through sand, but through forests and fields. The sand in Gaara's gourd moved restlessly, as it always did when he was no longer surrounded by the desert. He and Naruto agreed to keep watch while the others slept, though Sasuke seemed to be unwilling to sleep. He finally agreed to rest after serving a 2 hour watch. Everyone ended up following his example, keeping watch for 2 hours, then sleeping the rest of the time. The only people who stayed awake was, of course, Naruto and Gaara. They spent the night talking about things that had happened since their separation years ago. Gaara revealed the assassination attempts made by his father, including the first one, where his own uncle had betrayed him. Naruto had been horrified, but he said he was glad Gaara lived, and that he knew why he had carved 'love' into his forehead.

Naruto explained to his friend how he had learned of his inner demon, and the fight against Mizuki, as well as his training with Jiraiya, where he had begun to get hints as to who his father really was. Gaara had been a good listener, as usual, often times asking questions about his story, things like: "So Jiraiya wrote Icha Icha Paradise? Didn't you say that was the book your sensei read? Did he really make you spy on a girl's only hot spring?" Apparently, he wasn't used to hearing such interesting tales.

They finally reached Konohagakure by the next evening.The group separated,allowing the blonde to lead the red-head to see Tsunade, where they were in for a surprise. Apparently, Gaara had a choice. He could stay in a nice, well-furnished room in the Hokage's tower, or he could choose to stay in Naruto's little apartment. Of course, how could he pass up staying with his best friend? Though as soon as he heard this, the blonde had panicked and declared he had something to do, and would be back in an hour or so, leaving a surprised Kazekage and an amused Hokage.

"You know," Tsunade said, smirking as the young man looked at her, "Really, you're supposed to stay with me. But I've seen how close you two are, and Sakura already came in here when everyone disbanded at the gates. For some reason, she thinks you two should stay together. I'm not completely sure why she was so persistent about it, but I'd like to see where this ends up." The blonde woman called for Shizune and asked for her to send Iruka to her. "I don't know if you know Iruka, Gaara, but he can show you where the brat lives. He's probably just cleaning up. That place is usually a mess anyway... I wonder if he still keeps spoiled milk..."

A familiar young chuunin walked into the room, the scar across his nose identifying him instantly.

"Iruka." Gaara stated quietly, looking at the man who had once treated him to ice cream. The brunette smiled at him and replied a hello, before listening to his Hokage give him his instructions. Afterwards, they headed out of the building and down the road towards a familiar apartment.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei... Though I do remember how to get there." A wide-eyed look was his reward, and the red-head focused on the road in front of them. "I regained my childhood memories. I do remember you and Naruto. I am... sorry for attacking the village."

Iruka smiled at Gaara and rested a hand on his shoulder, like any caring parent-figure would. To Gaara, it just felt comforting.

"We all do things we regret, Gaara. No one's led a guilt-free life. But you're working hard to make up for it." He smiled warmly at the younger man. "And I don't hold people's pasts against them. You should know that by now." Gaara nodded silently, remembering Naruto's mention of having learned that the nine-tailed fox inside him had once killed Iruka's parents. "I _am_ surprised you and Naruto got back so quickly. I expected him to take another day or two... After all, his letter said for me to water his plants every other day, as though he was going to be gone a week, at least.. not 4 days!" He laughed. "Though he probably should've asked Kakashi. He knows how to take care of plants better than I do. He has Ukki-san, after all..."

Gaara blinked and looked up at his friend. "Ukki-san?"

"Eh? Oh, it's a plant that Kakashi keeps on the windowsill by his bed. I couldn't keep plants, I never know just how much water they need..." He winced. "I tried not to give Naruto's too much..." Gaara fought back the urge to smile and merely watched the brunette.

"Iruka-sensei? How do you know what Kakashi-san has on his bedroom windowsill?" It was out of habit he called him 'sensei', but it didn't seem to affect the chuunin as much as the question did.

"Ah! Well, um... You see... uh... Hey, why don't we go buy some groceries for Naruto! I noticed he was running low!" He quickly changed the subject and looked away.

"Um... Iruka-sensei..." Iruka spun back around, his face red from a blush.

"It was _one time_! I don't know how it happened, it just did!" Gaara merely blinked at the outburst.

"I was just going to ask which way was the market..." A flushed Iruka blinked and turned redder before pressing his lips together and silently leading the way.

---

Elsewhere, Naruto was flying around his apartment, clones rushing past each other. One was doing laundry, another was cleaning the kitchen, a third was cleaning the bathroom, a fourth was in the kitchen, and Naruto was doing the rest. The clone from the kitchen began to freak out.

"A lot of this stuff expired days ago! We're even out of Ramen! We've got nothing to eat or drink!"

A loud and frustrated bunch of screams made their way to many nearby ears. It was decided that no one would go near Naruto's apartment for a few days...

------------------------

lol! Hope you liked! Shorter than normal, but it was too perfect to leave it there... See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9: Chibi Fun

Back again! Wow! Over a month between updates! I'm slacking off! I'm sorry! Got distracted with the holidays, the sims, etc etc... 

-------------------------

Ch. 9 Chibi Fun

Iruka unlocked the door to Naruto's apartment with his spare key, one hand holding onto a bag of groceries for his former pupil. Gaara had created a sand clone to carry his bag of groceries, and now he was busy looking around silently, taking in his surroundings with older eyes. The door knob had once looked eye-level to him, and he hadn't even been able to peek through the windows. But now he could see perfectly well through the glass panes, and was wondering why there was no movement inside.

As the door swung open, the brunette had to stop himself from calling for Naruto as they both saw him, slumped on the ground, with a couple of his shadow clones, backs pressed together. Confused, Iruka turned to the Kazekage.

"How can he keep up a jutsu in his sleep?" The sand-nin simply shrugged, then blinked and turned his head with Iruka as another Naruto came out of his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Sleep?" The blonde asked, looking confused, then turned his eyes to the lump of Narutos on the floor. Sighing and shaking his head, Naruto released the jutsu. "They must've been tired. But we got everything cleaned! I was just getting ready to go get food..." He blushed a little and looked at Gaara sheepishly. "I kinda forgot to check before I left, so all of my food was bad..." His face lit up in a grin and he hugged his teacher. "But I should've known Iruka-sensei could never let me starve!"

With a sigh, Iruka placed the bags on Naruto's table, the clone doing the same before dissolving again and flowing back into the gourd resting on Gaara's back. Naruto immediately began putting things away, obviously delighted at the amount of Ramen Iruka had decided to buy. Unfortunately for him, the second bag was _not_ full of Ramen as well, and instead contained things that Gaara had picked out to eat. Iruka had insisted, of course, since he feared the poor Kazekage being suffered to eat Ramen constantly. And honestly, he remembered how Naruto would come to him and rant about how upset he was Gaara didn't remember him, etc., and knew his favorite student had a crush on the red-head. Better not to disgust him with the insanely large amounts of Ramen consumed on a regular basis.

Naruto held up some of the vegetables from the second bag and stared in shock, then turned to his teacher with a smile.

"Ah! Iruka-sensei, you must've needed groceries, too! I'll go out later and get some more-"

"No." Gaara said quietly. "Those are my groceries." He looked at the food laid out on the table, rice, milk, tea leaves, some vegetables, and a fish. "Iruka-sensei thought I might not want so much Ramen and offered to buy my groceries as well." Iruka grinned.

"Well, I have missed out on many of your birthdays, so it's the least I could do." Reaching out, the young chuunin ruffled the red hair in a fatherly fashion, before repeating the action to Naruto. "I have to go now, I've got papers to grade. You two try to behave, okay? I don't want to hear about how you talked Gaara into playing some prank."

Naruto nodded quickly and they said goodbye to his teacher, leaving the two teenagers alone. Naruto hurriedly put away Gaara's groceries, then turned to ask him what he wanted to do, only to find Gaara looking around his apartment, arms crossed in his usual manner. The young man was currently focusing on one of the only pictures Naruto had in his apartment, moving closer to get a better look at it.

"You have changed," Gaara said quietly, turning to look at Naruto. "You were a child the last time when I first met you, and you were still a child at the exams. A developing child, but a child nonetheless." Naruto grinned and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, but I'm the fastest learner! I'm not a child anymore!" He continued to grin as his friend continued to watch him intensely.

"No... You're not."

---

Outside the window, a young woman was delivering a play-by-play of the event to two of her friends.

"Ooh!" Sakura smiled happily. "That's the perfect line right before you kiss someone!" Inner Sakura was yelling out cries of "_**Go Gaara! Kiss him**_!"

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering how she had been talked into being an accomplice. Maybe because she knew where Hinata was?

A blush covered the third girl's face as her pure-white eyes focused on the couple inside the house. This was one time when she was a little grateful for Byakugan. Since she cared so much for Naruto, she was glad for this chance to help make him happy.

The other two girls began to plot, everything from having flowers sent to the boys with the other's name on it, to getting them coupons for free Ramen so Naruto would ask Gaara to dinner, to trying to come up with ways to use Hinata's ability to plan one of those "accidentally bumps into one of the two and knocks him into the other, hopefully causing an accidental kiss" types of situations. After all, that was how Sasuke and Naruto first kissed. Sure, they didn't get together, but it was obvious that if Gaara and Naruto kissed, they'd probably end up making out.

They could hope.

Right?

---

An hour later, after the sun had already set,a laughing blonde told the story about how he first used the Sexy no Jutsu against Iruka (including a demonstration, which oddly caused not even a slight difference in Gaara's face), while his friend listened on in silence, eating his dinner calmly. Every few sentences of Naruto's story was broken with the sound of slurping noodles.

Finally, Naruto drank down the broth before cleaning the table off, making sure not to knock over the gourd that Gaara had propped up against the wall, as he told Gaara he could go ahead and bathe. The young Kage seemed to be uncomfortable with it, but nodded and made his way to the bathroom, bag in hand.

As soon as the dishes were washed, Naruto hurriedly got out the futon, unsure of where to put it. Usually, Iruka was the one who used it, if anyone, and even then, it was pretty rare. He simply left it rolled up and propped against another wall, not wanting to take the chance of it falling down and damaging the gourd of sand. The blonde shinobi then changed into his own pajamas, pulling his sleeping cap out of his bag and plopping it on his head. After all, he had already bathed. He just needed to brush his teeth after Gaara was done.

Naruto spent his time waiting making sure all of his weapons were sharp and clean, and checking to make sure he had clothes for the next day. When he heard the bathroom door open, he rushed out, only to stop and blink at the image before him.

Gaara was _not_ used to wearing pajamas. He still hadn't become used to the idea of sleeping, nor was he comfortable with it. All those years spent in fear of releasing Shukaku had created a habit that was nearly impossible to break. With a frown, he glared at himself in the mirror before walking out of the room. He still didn't like water much. He was used to being surrounded by sand, and water made his sand all but useless. It turned to mud, and was heavier, and less versatile. He felt weak when wet. Reaching up, he rubbed vigorously at his hair before pulling the towel off to look at the blonde walking up to him. Then he noticed the young man's clenched jaw and twitching lips, and the way the boy was looking at him.

"What?" Naruto burst out in laughter as soon as the word escaped the Kazekage's lips. He couldn't help it! When the young man had removed the towel from his hair, the red spikes had fluffed out, giving him the look of a fluffy kitten or something equally cute. Matched with his stoic features, it looked as though he had a creature resting on his head, rather than it being his real hair.

Naruto held up a hand before going into the bathroom and coming back with a comb, which he used to begin trying to tame the fluffy mass. After a while, the spikes were better tamed and looked more normal, though the sand-nin himself seemed a bit in shock. He continued to stand there, even as Naruto bounced into the bathroom and began brushing his teeth.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, the young man walked into the room where he was to sleep, looking at the rolled-up futon and the low bed nearby. He glared at the futon for putting him in his newest predicament. Of course, he was expected to sleep while staying with Naruto, and of course, the young man had already told Gaara that the futon was for Naruto, since "as Kazekage, you get the privilege of using my bed!" But now, he had to wonder... Where would the futon go? How close it was situated to the bed would designate how comfortable the blonde felt in his presence, and he found himself hoping that the futon would be closer to the bed.

A soft and nervous laugh was heard behind him, and he turned to look at his friend.

"Um... Where do you think I should set up the futon? I don't know how much room you'd like to have... I mean, you're not used to sleeping, I know, and I don't want you to feel threatened..." He looked anywhere but at the red-head, a faint blush on his face. Gaara looked at the bed before sitting on it, arms crossed as he turned his intent look on his friend.

"Place it wherever you want. I know you won't hurt me." How Gaara could say something like that without blushing, Naruto had no idea. With a nod, he carried the futon to a place close enough to the bed that he could reach out and poke Gaara, but far enough that there would be no worry of being stepped on in the morning. He was lucky his bed was pretty low to the ground already. This placement earned a nod of approval from the Kage, who watched as his friend made up the futon and climbed in, looking up at him.

"So do you wanna tell stories or something before going to sleep?"

Gaara's mind raced, trying to think of one to tell, but finally gave up. "You do it. I can't tell stories."

With a nod, the blonde launched into yet another one of his famous tales.

---

Outside of the apartment, black clothes helping him to hide in the shadows, a young Uchiha focused red eyes on the scene through the window. He owed Naruto his life, no matter how much he didn't like it, he always honored his debts. So he had sent the Kazekage's guards off to search the perimeter, with the strictest instructions that, if he sees any of them near the blonde's apartment, he'll kill them. He had already decided to kill anyone who tried to harm the young shinobi.

Cursing himself and his honor, the Uchiha went back to the task of watching the two friends, again thankful the girls had left over half an hour ago. He didn't feel like dealing with females right now. He was too busy trying to protect a blonde idiot and his red-headed crush.

----------------------

Well! Another scene with my favorite character! Sure, he doesn't get to talk much, but he should be showing up more often! I hope! And I do hope to update soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Chibi Mornings

Due to an email I got, I decided that I'd go ahead and update! 

----------------------

Chapter 10 - Chibi Mornings

A certain Uchiha pinched at the bridge of his nose. He had thought that someone might have at least tried to mess with the Kazekage and future Hokage, but _no_. Not one single attack. And while it meant that those two got a good night's sleep, it also meant that he was bored out of his mind. It was pretty rare for him to be bored, usually because he had at least one or two people trying to challenge him, to prove they were better than the great Uchiha. They always regretted it, of course, and some didn't have that luxury.

_'thunk'_

The sound of a kunai on wood nearby drew the young man's attention, and he turned to look in that direction. With one last glance at Naruto's apartment, the brunette tugged the kunai loose from its resting place, pulling at the small scroll wrapped around the handle. Opening it, his red eyes skimmed over the hastily-written note. Short and to the point, as he had commanded.

"The Hokage's messenger is coming to retrieve the Kazekage." With a sigh, the Uchiha fixed the note back to the kunai and slipped down to Naruto's front door. He was highly against making an appearance, so he merely stabbed the kunai into the wood of Naruto's door, knowing the sound would be enough to wake Gaara, who was so unused to sleep. He was certain Naruto could sleep through the building falling on top of him.

As silent as ever, he moved back into the shadows and slipped away to find something to call his breakfast and bathe. Then he could rest for a few hours before returning to protect the two teens again. As he passed the guards he had terrified already, he told them very clearly that, if even one scratch was seen on the blonde, he would make sure they suffered the purest forms of hell. He knew already that the idiot would guard his friend until the end, so if the guards kept Naruto safe, they would be keeping their Kazekage safe as well. No need to be repetitive, or say more than was necessary. He didn't really like talking to them, anyway. Actually, he just didn't like talking to anyone.

With that, he turned and headed towards a place where food was readily available.

---

Gaara's eyes snapped open the instant someone's footsteps could be heard outside of the apartment. When the sound of metal on wood reached his ears, he stood and quietly stepped over his friend, making his way to the entrance to see what had happened. As soon as his eyes skimmed over the note, though, Gaara felt the urge to panic rising up. Not that he ever would, of course, but he still held urges, just like any other human. And the last thing the proud Kage wanted was for not only his _own_ shinobi to see him dressed in such a manner, with his hair in such a disarray, but for a Konoha nin (other than Naruto, of course) to also see him in such a state.

His sand swirled around him, slithering over the floor to bring his bag to him as he made his way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and combing his hair into more dignified spikes. As soon as his bag entered the room amidst his sand, he changed clothes in record time, barely having enough time to tie his gourd in place before the knock was heard, announcing the messenger's presence.

"Huh? Wha?" Naruto's morning appearance was even more disheveled than that of Gaara's, and the red-head found himself fighting off a smile as the blonde stumbled to the door, opening it to reveal a man with small round sunglasses. When the two saw each other, Naruto seemed to tense, and Gaara could see that the man was giving him a very familiar look. It was one that he himself had seen far too many times. That look of disgust, hatred... To say that these two did not get along would no doubt be the understatement of the year.

"What the hell do you want?" It wasn't often such a harsh sound issued from the blonde's mouth, and Gaara was surprised by the sheer ferocity behind it.

"I'm here to escort the Kazekage to Hokage-sama's office for their meeting." His voice sounded like that of someone who thought they were far better and more knowledgeable to the common populace, making Gaara's frown deepen.

"So why didn't Shizune or Iruka-sensei come? Or Kakashi-sensei? Or even Sasuke-teme?" The Kyuubi-holder's fists clenched, and the sand ninja could feel the tension thick in the air.

"Unlike _you_, they have responsibilities that needed to be attended to." He pushed the glasses up, the light glinting off of the lenses. In his anger, Naruto took a step closer.

"HEY! I have responsibilities, too!" The older man laughed disdainfully, obviously fueling Naruto's rage.

"Please. Responsibilities? Like what, lie around sleeping all day?" Finally, the messenger saw the person he came for and bowed. "Ah! Honored Kazekage, I apologize sincerely for the lack of appropriate company you've had to suffer thus far! Please, allow me to escort you to the Hokage's tower. If we hurry," he cast a dark glare at Naruto, "we may still be able to make it on time."

Crossing his arms, Gaara tilted his chin up slightly and stared darkly at the man.

"Naruto." He stated quietly, getting his friend's attention. "We need to leave soon. Do you think you can get dressed in a few minutes, if I promise to buy you Ramen later?" They two stared at him, before the younger of the two nodded and moved away to get ready. Turning back to the messenger, Gaara allowed his sand to float into the air around him. "Naruto was assigned my guardian and escort. I prefer his company right now. Tell the Hokage I shall be there shortly." The man opened his mouth to argue, but a cold stare and sand inching even closer to him had him quickly changing his mind, and he merely nodded before fleeing, leaving the red-head to close the door behind him and lean against it, waiting and trying not to smile as he thought about the familiar fire in the blonde's eyes.

It had been a while, but that look in his friend's eyes brought back memories of fighting against that same person, as a boy. Perhaps he should ask Naruto to spar, later. After all, no one could give a demon-holder (or a former demon-holder) as good a workout as another demon-holder.

He watched his friend with the barest hint of a smile tugging at his lips, thinking to himself how he'd actually be glad for the chance to be close to the blonde, without having to worry about frightening off his dearest person. The last thing he wanted to do was lose Naruto, the one who had been such a great influence in his life.

---

Naruto was so. Freaking. _Bored_. Gaara was busy in that meeting with the old hag, and he wasn't needed by anyone today. Iruka was teaching, no doubt Kakashi was training Sasuke-teme. He didn't even get to eat breakfast... Wait! A grin split Naruto's face as he checked his pockets to make sure he had enough,before running over to Shizune, who stopped what she was doing to glance at the young man.

"Hey, Shizune! When Panda-man comes out of there before I get back, tell him I went to get breakfast, okay? He knows where I'll be!" Shizune merely nodded. _Everyone_ knew where Naruto would go for food. The same place he always went.

"Ichiraku, here I come!"

Minutes later, he was approaching his favorite restaurant, only to see a very familiar brunette at the counter. Grinning, he leapt onto the stool and slapped the back of his (though he'd never admit it) best friend (other than Gaara).

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" Said boy looked up from his bowl of miso ramen, which he had been calmly eating until a certain dobe had almost caused him to choke. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be training with Kakashi-sensei!" The brunette shrugged.

"The new volume Icha-Icha came out today, so Kakashi-sensei went to go wait in line for his pre-ordered copy." Naruto nodded and happily ordered pork ramen, bouncing happily in his seat as he counted out his change. Just enough for one bowl, really. He was running low on pocket money this week. Not to mention he'd left the majority of his money on his table at home. Oh well, it would last him until Gaara took him out later.

"Only one bowl?" Sasuke was watching him, one eyebrow raised in curiosity at seeing such a small appetite. When the blonde blushed in embarrassment and hurriedly pocketed his money, Sasuke sighed in annoyance before reaching into his own pocket and tossing enough money for another bowl to his teammate. Naruto looked ready to argue, but he was cut off by the brunette's statement of "You can pay me back by sparring afterwards. Kakashi's not there, but I need to train."

Naruto nodded and turned back to the bowl that was just being placed down in front of him.

"Itadakimasu!" Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched the blonde idiot dive into the bowl, slurping up the noodles happily.

"So where's Gaara? I thought you'd be by his side all day." Naruto turned to him with a grin as soon as he finished off his mouthful of noodles. Iruka had made sure to teach him against talking with his mouth full.

"Hey's talking to the old hag.. OH! I forgot! I told him I'd be back there after I ate!" Sasuke shook his head.

"Well, you eat fast, and those meetings last a while. Just leave him a note." Naruto drank down the broth greedily before moving onto the second bowl, which had been prepared out of habit. The people here knew that when it came to Naruto, always make at least two bowls.

"I suppose. I just don't want him thinking I forgot about him." Sasuke merely went back to eating his own ramen, making a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat.

As soon as they were done, and Naruto finished screeching at Sasuke for even _daring_ to think about leaving a bowl of ramen unfinished, they made their way back to the tower, only to see that, yes, the meeting was still going, and no, Shizune didn't mind relaying the new message. Immediately afterwards, the young men made their way to the training fields and began their usual sparring session, almost unaware of the people following them. They weren't bothered by it, though. They hadn't been called one of the best teams of Konoha for nothing. Besides, their chakra signatures were familiar, so they merely brushed it off as fangirls coming to watch the infamous Uchiha heir train, no doubt hoping to see his shirt come off at some point. Which, of course, gave Naruto an evil idea.

It was just too good an evil idea to pass up.

Sasuke was going to kill him. Slowly and painfully.

----------------------------

WOW! I made the deadline! I promised one of my readers I'd update by tonight, so here it is! YAY!


	11. Chapter 11: Chibi Spars

YIKES! Almost a month! See, this is why I need someone to kick my butt sometimes! I actually had to go through and read my whole fic again, just to get back in that whole basic mindset.. I was watching so much Eyeshield 21 (so far I've seen up to Episode 33!) and playing the sims.. and reading up to volume 10 of ES21. I'm so pathetic. ;-; Plus, I work full-time now and was working on my next fic! It's a SasuNaru, and an AU. 

On with the story!

-------------------------

Ch. 11 Chibi Spars

Gaara was bored in the meeting, but he didn't mind, because he knew that as soon as he was done, he and Naruto were going to go out to eat. He would never admit he was hungry, and any time he felt his stomach about to growl, shifted his gourd so all you heard was the movement of sand. The shinobi from his village were all relieved of duty so long as he was inside the tower, due to the high level of security surrounding it.

Actually, as soon as Gaara had entered, he had asked about the man sent to retrieve him. Tsunade explained that he was Ebisu, and had been a trainer to the former Hokage's grandson until the boy began thinking of Naruto as his rival and idol. Ebisu highly disliked Naruto since all he saw in the blonde was the fox demon. This was enough to make the young Kazekage dislike the man, and he had to force himself to focus back on the matter at hand, the new trade negotiations. After all, the sooner he finished, the sooner he could see his Naruto again.

---

A small crowd had gathered to watch as the best team of Konoha, Sasuke and Naruto, sparred in a way that looked more like an elaborate dance. They each seemed to know each move the other would make, and could react on a single movement or twitch. The two young men flung themselves at each other in a passionate fight, though they had both agreed that it would be a taijutsu-only match. Lee, Neji, Kiba, and the others, all were watching and some were even placing bets. Then Naruto began to put his plans in motion.

A small gasp rose up as a faint red chakra could be seen hovering around the blonde ninja. Sasuke went to call on him using the Kyuubi, but his opponent's speed had increased, and if he wasn't careful, he'd lose. But then his torso began to feel chilled, and a bunch of loud squeals were heard, as well as a mocking laugh from the blonde idiot who was now holding up the torn remnants of Sasuke's shirt. The young Sharingan user flew at his sparring partner and swore under his breath at the dobe, moving faster with him until the two were almost a blur to the eyes of the younger genin gathered around to watch the Jounin sparring.

Not about to lose to Naruto, even if he was using the demon's speed, Sasuke tried to attack while Naruto kept the energy in check, delivering blow after blow to his opponent, only to watch as he took the attacks and kept coming at him. But that was one reason why he liked to spar with the blonde, he was so damned persistent. You couldn't keep him down, no matter how hard you tried. And Sasuke was really trying. What upset him more was that Naruto was being gentle with him. Whenever one of the blows landed on the brunette, he realized that, though the speed of the Kyuubi was being used, the strength was not. Naruto was barely fighting. It pissed Sasuke off to no end to know that he was so weak.

But the fact remained that he wasn't as fast as the dobe now. He pushed his body to move faster, to notice his movements quicker to try and catch him off guard. The crowd erupted in cheers when finally, Sasuke was able to press a kunai to Naruto's neck, signalling that he had been caught. The younger of the two laughed, revealing that he wasn't tired at all, even though Sasuke had just had one of the best workouts he could remember. They had sparred for almost an hour, and the battle had been so intense (in Sasuke's opinion) that he knew he'd do better the next time he trained with Kakashi. After all, one way to get better was to fight someone you couldn't defeat. They pushed you to try harder.

Naruto stood up with him, sweating a little bit as the red chakra faded away, leaving behind just a normal Konoha shinobi. Though even then, he wasn't really able to be considered "normal". Probably the normal part was that he, like every other ninja in the village had his own thing that made him odd. It seemed like every one of the ninja had their own oddities.

The sounds of cheering and applause died away as Sasuke thanked Naruto for the spar and went off towards his house to get cleaned up. He had plans, and he needed to be clean for them.

Happily, the younger of the two began to head back to the Hokage tower, not even caring about the bit of dirt and sweat he had on him as he headed up the stairs to where Shizune waited, a stack of papers on her desk waiting for the Godaime's signature. As Naruto approached, though, he saw Gaara also standing at the desk, looking a little crestfallen. His shoulders were slumped and his head was bowed. Out of pure instinct, the young man rushed to his crush's side and slapped his back.

"Hey Panda-man! What's wrong?" The young man's head snapped up and turned to him so fast, Naruto was afraid it would snap. He looked carefully at his friend, honestly delighted to see such an ecstatic look just upon seeing _him_. He wasn't used to people being happy to see him!

The two headed outside for theit lunch, as promised, though Gaara sadly informed Naruto that no, the negotiations were _not_ over. Tsunade had insisted upon new regulations and paths to help prevent theft and attacks. The blonde's eye twitched as he tried to remember _why_ he wanted to be the Hokage again... Then he looked at the red-head, and he remembered why. He also remembered something else.

"Oi, I gotta ask." Gaara made a gesture which would be similar to raising an eyebrow, except he didn't have any. "Number one. Your eyes. You sleep more, plus those circles weren't that dark last night after your bath! Fess Up!" He was shocked when his friend actually _blushed_.

"It's Kohl."

"Coal?"

"No, _Kohl_. It's an eye makeup used by desert people for a long time. Used to, it was fashionable, but it died out a long time ago. My father wore it, though. I wore it to hide the real circles caused by my lack of sleep. I had to wear it extra thick, though, and now I can't go without it, because... well, I just look odd without it." Naruto nodded in agreement. He _would _look odd without those thick black outlines.

"Okay, number two! _Why_ don't you have eyebrows?" They entered Ichiraku and sat down, ordering their Ramen, before he finally got an answer.

"Well, the sand is always around me. And it's usually pressed against me, rubbing at my skin. This causes two things. One, my skin's pretty soft and sensitive to touch. One reason why I prefer to use my sand to fight. The other is that it rubs off the hair on my arms, legs, and face. I'll never have a mustache or beard, not that I want one, but I'll also never have eyebrows." The dumbstruck look on his crush's face made him blush again, and he tried to focus on something else.

"So is that why you always wear those clothes and have your arms crossed? Because your skin is sensitive?" Naruto was genuinely curious now. At his secret admiration's nod, the blonde began to laugh. "Oh man! Because everyone's been wondering about that stuff! We didn't know, so people began making up some funny stories! They said you stole your sister's eyeliner, and that you shaved your eyebrows so your tattoo wouldn't be hidden." Gaara's head dropped, and you could practically see the exasperation on his face. (And a little sweatdrop on the back of his head...)

"Well, at least it's cleared up now, right?" He was twice as glad to see the bowl of Ramen being placed in front of him as Naruto was.

Well, maybe not that much.

"_Itadakimasu!"_ Was the only warning heard before the Kyuubi-holder attacked his favorite food.

---

Red eyes scanned the house in annoyance. This was his first time actually _inside_ Naruto's house, and it was beyond obvious who lived there. Even if he hadn't known already. The rumpled bed, the empty Ramen cups in the trash, and a calender with marks like "_New mission!_"and "_Dinner at Ichiraku's with Iruka!_" scrawled on it.

Getting down to business, the young man moved towards the bathroom, praying it wasn't a mess. After all, who likes to sneak into other people's bathrooms? The same people who like to sneak into people's houses, apparently.

Opening the shampoo bottle, he added a small amount of liquid to it from a vile in his pouch. This stuff was the bane of his existence. Itg made your hair soft, but to create it, the people had to use a special herb that, when warmed by the heat that came from the top of your head (since most heat is expelled from the body that way) produced a faint scent that was considered enticing by people. He hated it for that reason alone, and yet he continued to use it. Everyone else might call him a genius, but he knew how much of an idiot he was. He couldn't even believe he was here, doing something like this to help that blonde idiot, but, he was only alive thanks to him. If he could get those two together already, then Naruto would be safer, and _he_ could go back to his normal life instead of acting like a damn stalker and guardian.

Faint footsteps outside of the house made the Sharingan user check to make sure his chakra was hidden before stealthily slipping out of the room and moving through shadows towards the door. The owner of the house shouldn't be back yet. He had just seen him eating with the Kazekage. Manuevering so he could peer through a different window, his eyes landed upon three feminine heads, one pink, one blonde, and one black, the blonde holding a bouquet of flowers. Raising a curious eyebrow, the Uchiha performed a jutsu that created the illusion that _he _was Naruto, and then opened the door.

"There you are, Naruto!" The pink-haired girl cried out, and he fought off the urge to tell her to be quiet.

"What Sakura _means_ is that we were supposed to deliver these for you! They're from Gaara!" She stuffed the bouquet of wildflowers into his hands, and he looked down at it, wanting nothing more than to destroy it. How many times had girls given him flowers? He shuddered at the thought.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" The brunette of the group stepped forward, and the Uchiha realized that if he wasn't careful, she'd use her Byakugan and find out that he wasn't really the idiot.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little out of it. I was takin' a nap. Me and Sasuke sparred earlier, and it kinda wore me out." He had to try not to praise himself for his impersonation.

"Yeah, we saw that!" Sakura nodded fervently.

"In fact, we'd better go make sure Sasuke-kun's alright!" With the three fled towards the Uchiha house, while the person left standing at the door's eye began to twitch.

"Oh.. Hell."

---------------

Muahaha! I'm so damned evil! I'll try to update faster, I promise! This one's for Cloudy Eyed Goddess, even though I don't think she reads this. She's been through some crap lately and hasn't been able to update, so I'm updating to help inspire her to update, too! I know, I'm weird! Well, bye for now!


	12. Chapter 12: Chibi Confusion

Wow! Long time! Don't blame me! Blame the anime Bleach and the Sims 2. Though I guess it's my fault, huh? They're just so addictive! 

-----------------

Ch. 12 Chibi Confusion

"Naruto-kun!"

Said blonde and his secret love turned to look behind them, Naruto's mouth still full. There stood an obviously shocked Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. They all were watching him munch away with wide eyes, and Inner Sakura was throwing a massive screaming fit that was sure to cause a headache soon. In the silence, the Kyuubi-holder swallowed his food and smiled.

"Hey! What's going on? Where ya headed?" All three seemed even more shocked.

"Wha- How- You- " Ino kept sputtering while Sakura stepped forward, poking Naruto.

"We just saw you at your house! We told you, we're heading over to Sasuke-kun's! How'd you get here so fast!" Naruto merely blinked dumbly while Gaara watched on, secretely confused.

"What? I've been hanging out with Gaara here since mine and Sasuke's sparring match. And why were you at my house? You live closer to Sasuke than I do." He pointed to his house, then to Sasuke's. Ichiraku was practically the halfway point between them. The girls gasped and began to blush, looking away nervously.

"Um! Well! You see, uh... We uh... We gotta go before Sasuke-kun leaves his house! C'mon!" Poor Hinata waved as she was dragged off behind a pair of frantic kunoichi.

"Huh.. wonder what that was about.." Gaara watched his friend, secretely glad the blonde hadn't called him 'Panda-man' in public. It was okay every now and then, but he did have a reputation to live up to.

"More importantly," he stated, getting Naruto's attention. "They said they just saw you at your house. But you weren't there. Someone's inside your home, pretending to be you." The fox-boy gasped and stood, completely forgetting his half-finished bowl (a rare occurance) as he looked at the red-head.

"I'm gonna go find out who it is!" With that he sped off, leaving the poor Kazekage behind. But he wasn't hurt. He knew that a frantic Naruto meant he was focusing on something and had no room for anything else. It also meant he became completely determined. Something that the young Kage admired in his best friend.

Sadly, though, after Gaara had paid for the food and made his way calmly to the place he was currently staying (because no way in hell was he going to run, especially not in front of these people), he arrived to find a pouting Naruto sitting on his floor.

"No one was here when I got here! They must've ran, knowing I was coming! They didn't want to mess with me!" Gaara looked around, wondering if anything had been taken, but the blonde answered the look. "Not a thing was missing, or even moved! Why would someone break into my house and not mess with anything? I can tell someone's been here, though." When the Kazekage gave him a blank look, he continued. "Kyuubi. It makes my senses a little sharper, and I can smell that someone other than you and me's been in here. It's kinda familiar, but I can't place it..."

Gaara nodded, accepting the idea easily since he once carried a demon inside of himself as well. He knew the things they could do first-hand. Glancing at the time, the red-head sighed.

"Naruto. I have to get back to the meeting, it was just a lunch break. If you can smell whoever it was well enough, you might try tracking him down." The other male's face filled with shock.

"I'll end up looking like Kiba!" It was obvious he was fighting the urge to refuse merely because of looking like someone else. Finally, he sighed and admitted defeat. "Okay.. But I'll at least walk you back to the old hag's!" Gaara nodded, honestly glad for the company, as they left the house (Naruto double-checking the locks) and headed back to the tower, the fox-container grasping his friend's hand and tugging him along in an effort to make him hurry, though really, neither minded taking their time.

And neither let go of the other's hand the entire way.

---

The Uchiha glared darkly at the flowers he had stolen. He couldn't very well leave them there, after all. Maybe he should go back and drop them off later? Ugh, but then it would be as though he sunk so low as to be a delivery man. He already hated himself enough for willingly helping out that idiot. He personally wished they'd stop being so damn stubborn and justget together already. Then he could get back to his own life, one that didn't involve those two. His debt would be paid off, and he'd be free again. Damn his honor for getting him into this mess, anyway.

He found himself vaguely wondering what would happen when the girls ran into Naruto and his future lover on their way to the Uchiha grounds. The idiot would go nuts and run back to his house, no doubt. But he wouldn't try to find him, right? No use worrying about it now. Even if Naruto tried to track him down, he could easily evade capture, or even notice, unless the Kyuubi was given enough control. And no doubt he wouldn't resort to that for something so simple as chasing someone who did nothing wrong.

With a frown, the brunette stood and looked around. Even up in the trees like this, he felt exposed. There weren't enough shadows in this part of the town. But he knew where there would be plenty, and made his way to his intended resting spot.

---

Back at his house, Naruto tried to isolate the scent as best he could. He was trying, really! But there was this other, flowery scent that kept messing it up! It seemed like he should be able to recognize it easily, but he just couldn't think of who it could be. With a shrug, he decided to focus on following the scent, rather than deciphering it. It helped that whoever it was had taken the flowery-smelling thingwith them.

Once he got back outside, though, he was having a lot more trouble. Foxes are good at smelling things, yes, but not _that_ good. All of the other scents kept covering up the ones he was tracing. He lost it many times, and had to guess as to the direction quite a few times. Finally, he reached a spot amongst some trees where a bunch of flowers were laying on the ground. With a sigh, the blonde noticed he couldn't even catch the person's scent anymore.

"Damn it!" He muttered as he lifted the flowers. If he was lucky, they might have the guy's name on them! After glancing at thetag, he blinked in confusion and read it again.

"To Naruto, from Gaara." Now he was confused. Why would Gaara send him flowers? And when? He was in a meeting all morning, and with him anytime he wasn't. And who brought them? And who accepted them, since it obviously wasn't him.

At least he felt he might know the answer to one of those questions, if not more. Ino's family owned the florist shop. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had been at his house. They probably brought them. But why? Sure, Sakura knew he liked Gaara, but she wouldn't do something like that, would she? What if Gaara didn't like him back, and these flowers made it seem like he did? Then Naruto would say something stupid, and the Kage would be offended or upset and they might end up damaging their friendship!

With a small frown, the Kyuubi-holder carried the flowers back to his apartment. Even if they weren't from Gaara, and they had no meaning, it was still nice of Sakura to give him these.

It was as he was filling a glass with water to act as a vase that Gaara returned. It was honestly kind of funny how he didn't knock, just walked right in and put his gourd down by the door, as though he was used to living there already. When he saw the flowers on the table, and the water Naruto was carrying over to them, he raised a non-existant eyebrow.

"Where did you get those?" Naruto looked up at him and grinned.

"I think Sakura-chan got 'em for me! They're nice, huh? I think that's why those three were here earlier." It wasn't until he noticed the slightly narrowed eyes that Naruto realized how he had just sounded. "Ah! I mean, um, she was just delivering them! They weren't _from her_ from her, just.. yeah." Gaara didn't see how this was much better. Someone else was interested in _his _Naruto? He glanced around while the blonde put the flowers away, and finally saw the small card resting on the table. Picking it up, he read it, blinked, and reread it. So, Naruto thought those flowers were from him? Personally, he didn't like flowers much, not used to seeing many, but if Naruto liked them, then he didn't mind that much.

"You got back pretty fast, Panda-man! The old hag let you go already?" The red-head smirked slightly at his friend.

"It seems she used the lunch break to find the sake her assistant had hidden from her. When I arrived, she was already on her second bottle, and I was told I might as well give up on working today. Though she did offer to play cards with me..." He trailed off as his friend laughed, and found himself smiling -just a little, mind you- at the way everything felt so normal to him now, being here with Naruto again.

---

"Sasuke-kun!" The two girls refused to give up! Hinata had already left, but they would never admit defeat! They knew he was in there, they just had to convince him to answer the door! Maybe he couldn't hear them? His house was pretty large...

"**_Sasuke-kun!_**"

Deep inside the house, one bleary eye opened as he felt around on his bedside table for his earplugs, putting them in place before going back to sleep.

----------------------

Yikes! Hopefully I won't take as long to update next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Chibi Attraction

Wow! SO long! x.x Sorry for the delay, but the Sims and the new ES21 eps, and my friend going off to the Navy, a garage sale, and preparing for a convention next month... Busy busy! Plus, I swore to update my other story before I posted another chapter on this. But since I did, here you go! 

---------------------------

Ch. 13 Chibi Attraction

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the door, a frown on his face. He had checked every room in the manor, except this one. He had even searched Itachi's room. He still felt as though he owed Naruto, and was trying to find an item his father had once told him about. It had been a gift from his mother to his father, and had been what they called their "special charm" as they had wed soon after. Perhaps it would work if he gave it to Naruto, and told him to give it to the Kazekage. Gaara would never accept anything from Sasuke, but Naruto would. Unfortunately, it was nowhere to be found. Which was why he was here. Standing at the door of the one room in his house he was forbidden from entering.

His father's study.

He had been told, as a boy, that the Uchiha males could only enter the family study once they were wed, as it held all of the family history, and traditions and rules they would need to know as a parent. Sasuke had obeyed this strict order, even after the massacre, simply because it was his way of honoring his parent's wishes. But now, he had to go into that room, if he wanted to help Naruto. The urge was strong just to find some other way, but he had faith in his parents. He knew his father must have left his most precious possession in this room.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke opened the door and entered, taking in the shelves of scrolls, and of one still resting on the desk, a dry ink block nearby. Curious to see if it was a jutsu or a letter or a journal of sorts, the brunette went against his better judgement and opened the scroll, eyes eagerly scanning the writing, only to have his blood turn to ice in his veins.

----

Naruto groaned in relief, scrubbing vigorously at his hair to make sure all of the dirt and sweat was out. Gaara had decided to cook his own dinner while Naruto bathed, once he learned the blonde had very little experience in actual cooking. So, in an effort to prevent an undistinguishable burnt mass, the kitsune had 'kindly' allowed Gaara to use his kitchen before rushing off to clean up.

Breathing in deeply, though, a new smell seemed to catch his nose. It smelled like his shampoo, but also not like his shampoo. It just smelled really familiar.. With a shrug, he merely passed it off as having accidentally grabbed his friend's shampoo instead, and rinsed out his hair.

As soon as he was done bathing, the blonde brushed his teeth and combed his hair before dressing in his pajamas and bounding out of the room and into the other room, where the red-head was eating his dinner calmly. Plopping next to his crush, the fox-boy began talking excitedly about what they'd do the next day after Gaara's meeting. This evening had been spent sparring, and Naruto had been forced to use Kyuubi's chakra again just to get past Gaara's sand clone. He wasn't the leader of a village for nothing, apparently.

Slowly, he became aware of his friend's silence, and glanced at him, as he had been actually looking at Gaara's gourd. He didn't get to see it up close by itself, often, and had been curious for a while now. Blue eyes met turquoise, and Naruto blinked. Gaara was just... staring... at him. Not moving, just staring. Well, that and taking these nice, deep breaths.

"You okay, Panda-man?" Naruto moved closer and pressed his palm against his friend's tattoed forehead. He was in for a surprise when his friend actually blushed. That made a total of two times, now! It was just too weird! "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" It wasn't really a scary look, just... a predatory one. Like an animal watching its prey. Complete and total focus of every move made...

"I need to go bathe now, Naruto." With that, the red-head stood and walked stiffly to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him while the other stared in confusion. Did he do something wrong? Worried, he silently picked up the dishes that had been used, and scrubbed them clean before drying them off and putting them away. Since he lived by himself, he only had a few dishes, and had to clean them after every meal. If he even used them, that is.

Inside the bathroom, Gaara's hands were covering his nose, hoping no blood could be seen by his friend. He didn't want to reveal his love for Naruto in case the boy harbored no feelings other than friendship towards him. And for some reason, when Naruto had entered the room, Gaara's poor mind had begun to fill with scenes he'd rather not have while sitting right there in front of the star of his imaginings. What if Naruto thought he was a pervert and began avoiding him? He had been fine, barely, until Naruto had moved closer and actually felt his forehead. Then the blood had all surged to one part of the sand shinobi's body, and while it was undoubtedly an important part of his body, 'cool' and 'logical' didn't describe it. Immediately, the young man hurried to strip and pour cold water over himself, before his mind wandered back again, and he wound up passed out from blood loss on Naruto's bathroom floor. That's all he needed, for the object of his affections to see him like that.

Naruto, still unsure as to what he had done wrong, finished cleaning up from dinner and plopped down next to the bathroom door, waiting for Gaara to come out. In his mind, he was going over everything he had done since they had returned from sparring. Gaara had seemed fine after that, and even when Naruto explained he couldn't cook. He had stated he didn't mind, and Naruto had run off to bathe.. Then he had returned and begun talking, as usual, before poking at his friend's gourd, then he noticed the other man's reaction. Maybe it was the gourd? It was supposed to be made out of sand, right? And Gaara could feel what the sand felt, right? Then maybe the poking had been uncomfortable or annoying?

Deciding that must have been it, the blonde switched to the infamous kowtow position, kneeling before the door, his palms flat on the ground, and bowed over until his forehead was touching the floor. As soon as that door was opened, Gaara would know just how sorry Naruto was for offending him. The kitsune cared too much about his friend to let something as simple as his pride stop him. He wasn't about to lose Gaara, no way in hell.

And as soon as said Kazekage saw the person who had been haunting his mind for the past ten minutes bowing to him outside of the bathroom door, he was tempted to shut it again and lock it. For Naruto's own safety. Instead, he called upon every thread of dignity he possessed and somehow managed to look directly down into a pair of watery blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" The other teen sniffled.

"Apologizing. I dunno what I did wrong, maybe it was cuz I was messing with your gourd, I was just curious, though! I didn't mean to upset you, and I'm so sorry!" The blonde's head touched the floor, and Gaara's eye twitched, very slightly.

"You did nothing to upset me. I think the fish might have been off, since I wasn't feeling good. And I didn't wish to make you sick, too." A bright, delighted smile was sent up to him.

"You were just sick? You're not annoyed with me?" The red-head sighed and shook his head, using his sand to lift his friend off of the floor.

"I'm not annoyed, not stop sitting like that, or else -" He had tried to deposit Naruto on his feet, only to watch as said feet gave out, and the young leaf ninja was back on the floor.

"Ooh.. my legs fell asleep!" Gaara merely smiled slightly and watched the elder of the two began cursing and shaking his legs, hoping to get feeling back in them. After a few minutes, he simply lifted the other and carried him to the futon, setting him down before sitting on the bed. He had been trying to think of something to distract him from the problem at hand, and had remembered an occurance from earlier.

"Naruto. The Hokage said she will send someone else to wake us tomorrow, to avoid another problem with Ebisu." Blue eyes blinked up at him.

"Ebisu? Oh! You mean this morning? Don't worry about it. Me and him have been at each other's throats for a few weeks now. See, he hated me before I was a genin, and then, for some weird reason, he ended up actually wanting to help train me during the Chuunin exams. We were getting along okay for a while, we didn't try to kill each other or anything, then I accidentally called him a pervert in public. He's a closet pervert, see. He could stand up to Sexy no Jutsu, but not my Harem no Jutsu!" A non-existant brow raised slightly, and Naruto gave his friend a demonstration. Personally, the Kazekage thought it would have been more effective if it had been a bunch of male Narutos clinging to him...

"So he was not happy with you announcing it to the town?" The fox container shrugged.

"Guess not. He yelled at me, saying things like 'shut up, you damn fox!' And so I got mad, and he got mad, and we've been at each other's throats since. He'll be over it soon, though." A loud yawn interrupted him, and he stretched like a cat.. well, a fox, really, before plopping his favorite sleeping cap on his head. "We'd better get to sleep. Knowing my luck, that old hag's gonna send Sasuke-teme to wake me up, and no way in hell am I letting him ruin my day!"

Gaara slipped under the blankets, the strong scent of Naruto permeating his mind, and he registered something unusual...

'Naruto smells different now than he did when he last slept in this bed...'

And suddenly all the blood was sent rushing down again.

---

Outside, a certain shinobi smirked. Seems he had done well. It was only a matter of time, now. Gaara might have an iron will, but even iron bends at a high enough temperature. Watching the Sand shinobi from his perch in the tree, he allowed himself to recall just how Naruto had saved him in the first place...

-------------------

I'm leaving it there! I plan on updating soon, don't worry! Also, I had someone say "Why do you keep calling Sasuke a brunette?" So, I looked it up in the dictionary.And yup, a person with brown or black hair is classified as a brunette. Sasuke's hair is black. He is a brunette. Also, I've got a LiveJournal now.. who knew?


	14. Chapter 14: Chibi Revelations

I updated fast because I was dying to get this chapter up.. and a lot of you are in for a big shock! 

--------------

Ch. 14 Chibi Revelations

"I fear my eldest son, Itachi, has learned of our tradition. His chakra was not found in my study, yet lately he has been distancing himself from the family, even to a point of avoiding his best friend and cousin. I have spoken to all I can find, and no one knows what might have caused such a change. Yet, he looks at me differently now, and lately if I mention Sasuke's potential, I have a feeling of dread, as though I have crossed a line I shouldn't have around him. Sasuke still idolizes his brother. I intend to find a friend for him soon. He will never achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan without one. Of course, they will be an Uchiha, just as Itachi's is. There is no point in befriending someone outside of the family. The Kyuubi's attack has reminded us of our need to create strong shinobi capable of using the Sharingan. Soon Itachi will be tested. If he lives, he will be my heir, and become fully trained in our bloodline techniques. Should he fail... he will die, and Sasuke shall become my heir. Either way, the Uchiha blood shall continue. If Sasuke fails as well, my wife and I are already discussing having another child. The Uchiha clan will survive."

Further on the scroll:

"Itachi's cousin spoke to him today over his actions. However, my eldest son ended the conversation by killing his best friend. He passed his test. He has achieved the Mangekyou Sharingan. What I do not understand is why he left once he did so. Perhaps he felt that what he had done was wrong? Did he think we would call him a traitor? Nonsense. The Third Hokage spoke with me this evening about the death of my kinsman. I explained our family has many enemies who wish to smother our bloodline, and allowed a search for the killer. I know Itachi is intelligent enough not to be caught. His younger brother could learn from him. Sasuke is too kind and gentle. He also refuses to have one of his cousins as a best friend. He keeps wanting to spend time with Itachi. I must find an equal opponent for him, or he will be of no use to this family."

Sasuke's hands shook as the scroll slipped from his fingers, the only noise in the room besides his harsh breathing. His father... It wasn't how it seemed, was it? His father didn't just say that they were supposed to kill their best friends or die... did he? No...

Hurriedly, he tore through other scrolls, looking for anything about the advanced levels of the Sharingan. Finally, he was able to locate one that mentioned the "Test of the Mangekyou". Swiping his hand over his father's desk to knock everything to the floor, Sasuke unfurled the scroll and sat, eyes flying over his ancestor's writing.

"The Hyuuga family will all inherit their Byakugan, yet only some of the Uchiha clan will carry the Sharingan bloodline. The stronger the living blood, the higher the chance of increasing our numbers of powerful shinobi. Therefore, only the strongest of the Uchiha clan shall survive. This is the Test of the Mangekyou. The Mangekyou level of the Sharingan eyes is achieved by killing one's best friend. However, we can not simply kill ninja from other families, or else we might become under investigation for it. Therefore, each Uchiha child will befriend another Uchiha child, so that during the test, even should one die, the other shall pass on to become a talented Sharingan user. In this way, we shall produce even better shinobi than the Hyuuga. Once the test has been passed-"

The scroll was flung across the room as Sasuke breathed deeply, his core horribly shaken. His family... they were that bloodthirsty? They were so determined to become the most powerful, the most respected, the best, that they would sacrifice their own children? And his father had already accepted that his younger son would probably die? And he hadn't even cared that Sasuke would die? He had already planned to breed a child as a replacement? For thats what it was in Sasuke's eyes. They weren't having children. They were breeding them. Only the strongest children for the strongest family. The thought of himself, breeded as nothing more than a tool, caused the brunet to fall to his knees, the contents of his stomach emptying under his father's desk.

After minutes of dry-heaving, he stood on shaky legs and slowly made his way to the kitchen, drinking some water to clean out the taste, before taking slow, tentative steps towards his brother's room. Had had found scrolls there in his search earlier, but had tossed them aside as mere jutsu manuals. But now he wondered. He lifted his hand to push the door open, his whisper echoing through the dark room.

"Did you really know... Nii-san..."

---

Outside of the Uzumaki apartment sat the only other existing Uchiha, his eyes closed in contemplation as he recalled that moment. His younger brother had finally confronted him again. The hell he suffered at Orochimaru's hands had taken a toll on the younger boy, and Itachi could see that fierce determination in his eyes as he lunged, ready to kill his only blood kin. Orochimaru himself was currently distracted by the Konoha shinobi, the Kyuubi carrier as well as a group of his friends. Sasuke's friends, he supposed. Kabuto had already fallen, as well as many of the snake-summoner's other followers. No doubt the over-confident bastard thought he would have no difficulty so far from Sound. He had not planned on Itachi's arrival, as well as that of the other ninja. His younger brother was so predictable. When it came to his elder sibling, nothing else in this world mattered. He ignored all around him and focused solely on revenge.

It really didn't suit the boy.

Itachi had easily dodged his brother's blows, mocking him constantly for his weakness, secretly hoping that he would realize Orochimaru wasn't making him stronger and return to his village. But there was no luck, and the eruption of the Kyuubi's chakra, one he hadn't felt since that night so long ago, when he last saw the Fourth Hokage, had distracted him. On instinct, he had wanted to see if the seal had broken. Yes, he wanted that demon for his own uses, but if it was freed from the brat, he would be all but impossible to imprison again.

During his distraction, Sasuke attacked wildly, and Itachi's hesitation cost him. Soon he found his younger brother's kunai at his throat, another against his belly, ready to rip both it and his neck to shreds and allow him a slow, painful death. Staring down into those red eyes so much like his own, he realized he could easily use a genjutsu to escape, only to blink with his brother when another tanned hand gripped the kunai, keeping it in place, not allowing it to cut.

"Sasuke, don't!"

"Shut up, Naruto! This has nothing to do with you! He killed them all!"

"Yeah, and if you kill him, you'll be just like him! He left the village, so did you! The only difference between you two is that he killed his family, and you haven't. Kill him, and you'll be no different!"

"Shut up!" But Sasuke's hands were shaking now. The blond was breaking down his resolve. "I have to kill him!"

"No you don't. C'mon, teme. Everyone's waiting for you. Prove you're better than he is!" The kunai moved slowly from his throat, and Itachi watched as his brother began to cry. Not sobs or loud noises, just a few tears trailing down his face.

"The Uchiha had to die. The clan must not be restored. You're supposed to kill me." Kill me before I do something stupid, brother. Before I become like our family.

"Shut it, Itachi. Or next time I won't stop him." Those blue eyes, red filling them slowly, was enough warning, and the elder brother used the mere seconds he had to escape, returning to the group waiting for him. Silently, they made their way away from the battle, not one of them looking back.

'And this is the result.' Itachi frowned in annoyance. He deeply disliked being in anyone's debt. As soon as he made Naruto happy, he could get the hell away from this place. It brought back too many memories. Memories from what happened after he decided to surprise his father with his chakra-suppressing skills. After he had found that scroll. After he had learned his father was going to let his little Sasuke die. Memories of screams and blood, and his brother's fear.

'Damned honor.'

---------------------

This is short, yes, I know. And I know there was no Naruto and Gaara love in this chapter, but I was dying to post this! If you go back and look in previous chapters, you'll notice I never mentioned the "Uchiha", "young Sharingan-user" and such, was Sasuke. Everyone merely assumed it.

Also, it was pointed out the difference between brunet and brunette. Thanks, I kinda knew, but I figured I saw it so much the other way, if I put it the right way, I might get complaints about spelling and such. I might go back and change them all to be proper.


	15. Chapter 15: Chibi Dreams

YAY! I'm sure many of you aren't pleased with that last chapter.. I literally JUST uploaded it, and I'm anxious about everyone's reactions to it.. After all, everyone was so certain it was Sasuke! 

Also, someone requested a smut-fest for Gaara and Naruto... Uh... No. Not in this fic, no. I haven't written smut in about 2 years. If, and only if, I decide to write one for this story, I will NOT post it here, but instead as a private entry on my LiveJournal.

------------

Ch. 15 Chibi Dreams

While one Uchiha searched, and another brooded, the two teens slept in their respective beds. Quiet whimpers filled the room, as well as the sound of rustling sheets. But it was the moans that finally caused a pair of eyes to snap open, and Gaara peered over the edge of the bed to look at his host. While his body would no doubt have liked to hear more moans, these didn't sound right. They sounded more painful and frightened than they should.

Slipping from the bed, Gaara kneeled beside his friend and reached out to grasp his shoulder gently, shaking him slightly. Red chakra licked at his fingers, and the former demon holder stared in fear as he realized that something was seriously wrong if the Kyuubi's chakra was visible. He shook his friend's shoulder more, calling out his name in an attempt to wake him. He was finally rewarded by a sharp gasp as red eyes snapped open, and the fox-boy sat up straight in bed, grabbing onto Gaara's shoulder for something solid to hold on to.

"Naruto. Calm down." The red-head really didn't know how to act, so he merely did what he had seen Yashamaru do for Temari once. "Naruto, you're in your own bed. You're fine. It was a dream." Apparently it worked, seeing as how red faded to blue, and claws shortened and dulled into regular nails. When the blond slumped into his arms, though, the Sand nin had no idea what to do. Naruto was too close for comfort. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying it, just... his friend was upset. The last thing he needed right now was for the Kazekage to confess his love for him.

"G-gaara?" Large blue eyes turned slowly to look up at him, and he found himself nodding slowly and rubbing his friend's back gently until his breathing evened out. After a few minutes, Naruto sighed and pulled away.

"Sorry about that, Panda-man... Just a bad dream... Sorry for waking you up." Turquoise eyes focused on the embarrassed look the blond sent him, and shook his head.

"I don't sleep much." Naruto frowned.

"Exactly! And I just ruined some of your sleep! So I'm sorry!" With a pout, he tried to push the red-head back up into his bed, but to no avail.

"What was it about?" Naruto blinked.

"Eh? Nothing, really. No need to worry!" The younger of the two still refused to move. "C'mon! It's not that important, really!" Still no movement. "Okay, okay... It was just one of those dreams where I remembered the crap from when I was a kid. See? Nothing important!" Gaara's frown deepened. He knew how bad those memories could be. And even though the blond would never admit it, Gaara could still sense the fear and pain rolling off his crush's body. With a sigh, he stood and helped the other up before getting back in the bed, pulling Naruto down to lay down next to him. Sure, the bed wasn't that big, but it was big enough to barely fit them.

"What the hell?" Naruto looked to refuse at first, until those eyes were completely focused on him.

"If the dreams come back, I'll be able to wake you faster this way. And I know you'll wake me if something happens to me." They debated it for a while longer, until finally Naruto merely gave up and closed his eyes, quickly falling back to sleep while the younger one of the two watched over him. That odd scent still had a slight effect on him, but he wasn't about to lose this warmth over something like that. So he contented himself to merely falling asleep with Naruto by his side.

---

"Awwww! You're so CUTE!" Two pairs of eyes snapped open to glare at the intruder, murder in their gaze. Both for waking them so early, and for that 'cute' comment. Not to mention...

"Sakura-chan, how the hell did you get in here?" The pink-haired kunoichi merely smiled innocently and held up a key.

"Tsunade-sama said she wanted to send someone who wouldn't piss you off, so Kazekage-sama would be in a better mood, and so Iruka gave me his spare key. Sasuke-kun would have come, but for some reason, he locked himself inside his house... As soon as I get Gaara-sama to Tsunade, I have to take the key back to Iruka, and then I'm going to go check on Sasuke-kun. So hurry up!" She stomper her foot impatiently, determined not to mention how adorable the two looked, all cuddled together like that. When she had walked in, she hadn't expected to find them in bed together, still fully clothed of course, Naruto's head snuggled against Gaara's neck and his arms wrapped around the Sand nin's waist while his own shoulders wereheld inhis secret love's arms.

She had squealed when Naruto had whimpered in his sleep and squirmed closer to the red-head, who tightened his grip protectively on the leaf shinobi.

While they dragged themselves out of bed, obviously embarrassed at being caught in such a position, Sakura helped herself to Naruto's kitchen. There was no point in starting the day hungry, right? At least, that's what her mother always said. And she wasn't about to trust Naruto to cook something other than ramen...

Gaara had the bathroom first while Naruto made the bed and put the futon back in its proper place.

"Hey Sakura-chan, can I come with you to check on Sasuke-teme? I mean, it'd suck if he killed himself or anything, 'cause then I wouldn't have a rival anymore! He can't die 'til I've kicked his ass!" Yeah, right. She knew better than to believe that. She wasn't their teammate for nothing. Those two were closer friends than she and Ino. And they fought like the best of friends, too. Sometimes she could swear they were able to read each other's minds.

"Sure, but if you try to cheer him up with ramen, then I'm telling Ichiraku-san to ban you for a month!" Naruto's face was nothing short of horrified, and she knew her point was clear. No harrassing Sasuke.

When Gaara left the bathroom, full dressed and ready except for his gourd, it was to find Naruto sitting at the table and pouting while Sakura cooked something she no doubt found in the Kazekage's groceries. He moved to stand next to his friend and nudged him gently, so that the blond knew it was his turn to use the bathroom, and smiled as the elder boy trudged off, muttering about evil kunoichi and their teachers.

"Here, Gaara-sama. I doubted you wanted ramen, since I'm sure Naruto will be forcing you to eat it for lunch.. and probably dinner, knowing him." She set a plate of food in front of him, then set another nearby, probably for Naruto. "So... um..." Ah, yes. The awkward silent tension. How he had missed this from his own country. No. Really. This and the multitude of lakes. "Have you kissed him yet?"

Moments later she was trying to fend off a wave of sand as she tried to calm down the annoyed Sand ninja.

Luckily, Naruto returned after Gaara's sand had returned to its gourd, and Sakura had taken refuge near the sink, scrubbing at dishes and humming loudlyin an attempt to block out that intense silence.

"Alright! I get some of Sakura-chan's cooking!" The blond immediately began to shovel his food in, giving the Kazekage enough time to finish his meal and strap his gourd in place.

The walk to the Hokage's tower was mostly quiet, seeing as how Naruto was the only one among the three of them actually talking. Sakura would correct him here and there, and Gaara would add a quiet 'hn' occassionally to show he was listening. It seemed like living with the blond didn't mean his habits rubbed off on you. The pink-haired girl was secretely grateful. When she imagined a hyper, bouncy Gaara running through town...

Shudder.

-----------------

I know, it's short... I just wanted to make people laugh after that whole dark and depressing last chapter. And in case someone didn't catch it, Gaara mentioned the lakes to show he was being sarcastic. I plan on updating soon! I'm glad I'm back in the mood to write!


	16. Chapter 16: Chibi Fights

Hello again! Since my beloved C.E.G became upset when she learned I hadn't put up this chapter yet, and demanded I do so, I figured I had better do as she asks. Personally, I just feel loved that she read it! ;-; (happy tears, I swear...) Part of the reason I haven't written is because I'm getting ready for the anime convention next week. The other reason... I found MAR! MAR is a new anime, and I find myself drooling over the cute guys (even the baddies are hotties!) and the fact that it, like Naruto, just _screams_ yaoi. I mean, seriously! Here's a scene, tell me it doesn't just scream yaoi! 

Ginta, 14, main character, cute boy. Nanashi, slightly older boy (16 or so). In a fight, Nanashi gets swallowed by a giant whale, which then goes under water. Ginta starts screaming "_Nanashi_!" and he watches the whale swimming under the ice, then suddenly the whale forces back through the ice, coming back up, and you see Nanashi cutting his way out of the whale's mouth, and he jumps out and lands in front of Ginta, smiling. "You called for me?"

Yeah... The whole series has scenes that scream yaoi...

--------

Chapter 16 Chibi Fights

Sasuke ignored the cries from his fangirls, even when Sakura's voice joined in. He really didn't want to talk to any of them. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but he didn't want to talk. He heard Sakura yelling at someone, though he refused to listen as he buried his head under his pillow, his foot knocking one of the scrolls off of the bed. He had brought a few of them to his room in order to read them, and had found out that yes, his elder brother _had_ known. And the main reason he was angry... was because he didn't want Sasuke to be killed. He killed the entire clan... because he had cared about his little brother's life more than any of them. And Sasuke had then devoted his life, to killing the one who had tried to protect him... He forced his head deeper under the pillow, wondering if he could suffocate himself.

Suddenly there was a foot pressed against his back, and he was, for the first time in a long time, kicked out of bed. Deadly glare in place, he turned to see who had dared to do such a thing to him, only to freeze at the sight of angry blue eyes.

"I don't know what the hell's going on, but the fact that you didn't even notice me until I kicked your sorry ass outta bed really pisses me off!" Sasuke's glare turned beyond deadly, as he lunged at the boy opposite him, rage coursing through his veins. Naruto reacted instantly, slipping into a defensive stance and blocking the first hit and catching the leg Sasuke had tried to kick him with, spinning and slamming the raven-haired teen into the wall. Instantly the Uchiha was up, and racing back towards Naruto, only to have his fist blocked again, except this time he had already thrown his other fist, landing squarly into Naruto's stomach. Suddenly Naruto grabbed both of his rival's hands and pulled them forward and down as he slammed his forehead against Sasuke's dazing him slightly, before spinning and delivering a strong kick that caused the Sharingan user to fly back against another wall.

This went on for minutes, hours, the boys didn't know. Sasuke released all of his pent-up frustration and anger on Naruto, who returned each blow with one of his own.

Finally, panting, bleeding, and bruised, the two stopped. The young Uchiha could barely stand, but was forcing himself to, not about to let the dobe see him as weak. Yet even as he watched, the wounds he inflicted upon Naruto were fading, healing. Stupid fox, he thought in annoyance, too tired to do anything else. Suddenly the blond straightened and grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Got it out of your system now?" The paler boy froze, simply watching the other as he looked around the room, releasing a low whistle. They had left Sasuke's room a long time ago, moving out into the hall, into other rooms, out into the courtyard, and back into the house. They stood in a larger room that honestly, Sasuke couldn't remember what it was used for. But now it, like many other places in his home, would be in serious need of repair. The blond turned to him with a laugh. "Sorry about all that! I'll help you fix it! Maybe I can get Gaara to help, too..."

"You... what?" He couldn't believe his ears. Naruto had just apologized! To _him_! And offered to help with the repairs? "Okay, who are you, and what have you done with the Usuratonkachi?" The other crossed his arms and pouted, his cheeks puffing out as he glared in annoyance. It was an action that was so utterly... _Naruto_. "Okay, maybe you are the dobe, after all."

"Don't call me that, teme!" The boy frowned still. "I was being nice 'cause I kinda helped destroy your house! I just wanted you to snap out of it!" Now Sasuke was left staring in surprise. "You couldn't even tell I was there 'til I kicked you! You actually attacked me without even thinking! And you say I'm the one who attacks mindlessly!" He finally gave his fox grin. "But you seem to be okay, now! Feel better?" The brunet looked away and sat, not about to smile at the idea of the idiot of the group being concerned about him.

Knowing the movement for what it was, Naruto plopped down next to his friend, his legs splayed out as he lay back, his arms outstretched.

"So what the hell pissed you off so bad in the first place, teme?" Blue eyes watched as a pair of shoulders seem to sag slightly.

"I found out something about my family that I didn't want to know." A golden eyebrow raised, and he waited to hear what came after. As they relaxed, Sasuke explained about his father's writings, as well as the scrolls he found concerning the Sharingan and his brother's findings. Naruto was a good friend. He knew Sasuke didn't want pity, or to hearsomething like 'oh, how horrible for you!'that would just be stating the obvious and rubbing it in. So instead, he sat up and smiled at his friend.

"Aren't ya glad you didn't kill Itachi, now? Maybe the reason he wanted you to... was so that you'd become strong, and so that... history wouldn't repeat itself..." Black eyes focused on the boy next to him. It was rare that the blond said something so intelligent, but usually when he did, it was always wise to listen. "I mean, think about it. If you didn't kill him, then he might go off and have kids some day. And then when they find out about the Sharingan, they'll try to develop it, and if they learn about the whole secret, then they might just become exactly how the others did. Willing to give anything for power. So to prevent that... Itachi wanted you to kill him. And probably so you could be all focused on it and not give any girl a chance to get in your bed!" He grinned and laughed, knowing Sakura would still accept an offer to sleep with the brunet, no matter what his past was life.

"Just when you started to sound intelligent, dobe." But he felt so much more relaxed, so relieved. Actually, he felt drained. And very lucky, to have someone like Naruto. Not many friends would let you attack them and try to beat the life out of them just because you were in a bad mood, then sit there and listen and talk to you about it afterwards. As well as offering to help repair the property damage!

"Keh! I said don't call me that, teme!" But the boy didn't frown for long, just glad to have the same old Sasuke back. "Oi, wanna go get Ramen?" Black eyes rolled up and he sighed. Fully prepared to hear the rejection, blue eyes widened when a pale hand was extended to him from a now-standing Uchiha.

"Move it, Dobe, or you're paying for your own." Immediately, he grabbed onto the hand and pulled himself up, offering a quick word of thanks before racing off towards the entrance, intent on getting his beloved food before the offer was gone. Fighting back a smile to just a slight smirk, Sasuke followed. The village was used to seeing them bloody and bruised, they wouldn't ask questions, just shrug it off as another typical fight between rivals.

-----

Sakura raced into the Hokage's office, not even bothering to wait until she and Gaara were finished. Two pairs of eyes focused on her, while Shizune stood behind her, trying to coax her to be patient. But if there was one thing the pink-haired girl knew, it was that both Gaara and Tsunade were fond of Naruto, and would want to hear this.

"Sasuke and Naruto are fighting again!" Tsunade relaxed from her tense posture, leaning back in the seat and raising an eyebrow.

"And how is this anything new? Those two fight more than Jiraiya spies on women." Sakura shook her head.

"This time it's different! They're fighting inside the Uchiha compound!" Now the Hokage stood. Both boys tended to pick fights with each other, but they always made sure they were in a training area before physically attacking one another. To be fighting inside the Uchiha compound, which would no doubt result in serious damage to one of the boys' home, could only mean one thing. Something was seriously wrong.

"_What_! What happened!" Sakura was shaking and wringing her hands together. It didn't help that she had a furious Godaime and Kazekage staring at her.

"Well, after Naruto and I left Gaara-sama here, we headed to Sasuke-kun's house to check on him, because for some reason he had locked himself inside, and was refusing to come out for anything! I tried calling to him, but finally Naruto said he was going to see just what was going on. I didn't understand, but then Naruto apparently broke into Sasuke-kun's house! And only moments later, we heard them fighting, and..." She looked at them fearfully. "When we heard walls cracking and falling, most of the others ran off. I... I stayed... And finally, it got real quiet... And no one's come out of there in a while! I don't know what happened to them! I don't know how Naruto got in, so I couldn't check on them!" Gaara was already standing and heading for the door, sand flowing around him.

"Oi, do you even know where the Uchiha compound is?" Tsunade called out to him, only to receive a slight nod as he left. "Well, dammit. There goes my day." She collapsed back into her chair, reaching under her desk for the sake she kept hidden from Shizune.

"H-Hokage-sama, don't you think we should check on them? What if someone's hurt? What if Gaara kills Sasuke-kun!" The sannin sighed.

"Trust me, it's damn near impossible to kill the brat, and I doubt he'd kill the Uchiha. And he would have brought him here to me if he thought he needed help that bad. Plus, that red-head seems to do whatever the brat says. So if he says 'don't hurt Sasuke', and I know he will, then I'm sure the kid'll be fine." With that bit of wisdom, she pushed aside the nearly-finished paperwork before pouring herself a cup to drink. Honestly, she was wondering how the brat would handle the news that the Kazekage would be leaving for his own village in three days. She really didn't feel like listening to him whine.

----------------------------------------

Well, there you go. Also, I read over my last chapter. Holy crap, all the mistakes! I blame it on being in a hurry, and also... this place will squish your words together, and if you don't look over it, you won't see them. Also, I've learned something... Even after two years out of commission, I can still write awesome smut! HAH!


	17. Chapter 17: Ramen Full of Chibis!

Hi again! I meant to update this sooner (no, seriously! I planned to a week from last Wednesday before leaving for the con!) but I wanted to update another one of my stories on another site, and that site kept pissing me off, and then I ran out of time. Evil. Then people were harrassing me to update my FB fic, so I had to do that one first. 

The convention was fun. We saw a really good Gaara! I thought of trying to find a Naruto and see if I could get them to at least stand together, though I really wanted to see them kiss! But I got a pic of Sephiroth and Cloud kissing, so I'm happy.

Also, some people complained about the lack of Naru/Gaa action. Well, neither seem the type to suddenly have a sparkly background and say "Oh, I love you!" or anything... Besides, you don't always spend time with one person, right? It'd be weird if they never left each other's side. They'd wanna kill each other eventually.

Special thanks to Kakashi Fangirl of the Jumping Neko Bean... Long name! And here's hoping C.E.G gets her damn computer back!

------------

Chapter 17 Ramen Full of Chibis!

Naruto knew what was coming the moment he saw the sand on his clothes starting to vibrate. As far as he knew, the sand would only respond to one person's emotions, and if that person was this upset... Wait, wasn't everyone gone when he and Sasuke left? Including Sakura?

"Uh oh," the blond muttered. Nothing could tear Sakura away from Sasuke unless it was really important. When black eyes rose from the bowls in front of him to focus on him, he groaned. "I think Sakura-chan got scared and went to tell baa-chan what was going on." He got a raised eyebrow in response, and turned to look for the red-head he knew was coming. "Gaara was there. He's coming this way, and I don't think he's happy. They probably thought we were trying to kill each other again." He grinned when Sasuke scoffed at the idea. One of the promises Sasuke had made him when they were finally able to bring him back, was that he wouldn't try to kill Naruto again. No one else knew this, of course, because no way in hell was Sasuke going to say something like that in front of anyone else.

Once the familiar red hair and turquoise eyes were visible, the blond raised a hand in greeting, calling out happily before wincing and grasping at his ribs. He didn't like it when he broke bones, they always took a while to heal. A few days, really, but a broken rib or two was nothing. He'd seen the way Sasuke was refusing to move his left hand. At least one bone in there was broken. No doubt after this they'd both be at Tsunade's office again.

Gaara only glanced at Naruto in time to see him wincing and holding his side, like he was injured, and that was enough for the Kazekage. A hand of sand rose from the ground and wrapped itself around the Uchiha, pinning him to his seat. The bastard didn't even turn to look at him. This only served to anger the sand shinobi more. Didn't he care he was about to be crushed in a coffin of sand?

Then Naruto was there, standing between them and smiling in that way only he can, his eyes mere upturned slits as he laughed.

"C'mon, Gaara! Me and Sasuke didn't tear up _that_ much did we? I mean, I didn't mean it, you don't need to worry about helping us fix it, it's just-"

"Naruto." Blue eyes blinked and focused on his angry crush. "How badly did he hurt you?" The shinobi in question laughed.

"That teme? Hurt _me_? C'mon, he could _never_-" He was cut off by a naruto connecting with his cheek. He turned to see pale fingers still posed, sand trailing over his arm as though preparing to snap it or pull it into the coffin of sand being created around him. "Hey, what're you doing? Call the sand off!" Gaara merely frowned, and while the grains didn't move away, they didn't try to cover him.

"Why? He hurt you. He tried to kill you before." Naruto looked down at his sandals.

"So did you, remember? But I know you wouldn't kill me now, and neither would Sasuke-teme. We were fighting 'cause he needed to get his anger out. So I got a broken rib or two, it'll heal! We'll go straight to baa-chan's after this if you want!" The young leader was still glaring, but had released the sand in shock when he had been reminded of his attempts to kill Naruto. He hadn't forgotten, he had just... not thought about it. Naruto never brought it up. No one did, really.

"You're fine?" A delighted grin and nod was his reply, and only Sasuke muttering that the ramen was getting cold was enough to make the teenreturn to his seat, slurping up his soup happily. With a resigned sigh and a glare in the brunet's direction, he settled himself down on the other side and ordered a miso ramen, listening to the two bicker about the eating habits of the future Hokage. Then he remembered something that had been said before.

"What was that you said... About me helping to fix the Uchiha's house?" Naruto had the decency to look sheepish.

"Well, we kinda tore apart Sasuke-teme's house... And I offered to help fix it, and I said I'd ask you to help, too. But really, you don't have to! It's okay! Me and him can get it done!" Now there was something to think about. Gaara would be leaving in three days. Well, on the fourth morning, really. He _did_ have a country to run, after all. Naruto and his friends would escort him back to his country, and then they'd be separated again. And on the night before, there was to be a celebration for him. He had decided that, by the time the celebration was over, he'd let Naruto know what he felt. That way, in case the blond didn't feel the same, all he had to do was take him home, and it would be the end of it. They'd use the time apart to regain their distance, and try to become just friends again.

"I'll help," he said quietly, cutting off Naruto's explanation of how _he_ would no doubt do most of the work while the Uchiha sat back and watched. While the shock wore off, the red-head calmly ate his own food, liking the taste as much as he had when he was a child. The Sharingan user had already finished his food, and was watching his teammate eat happily, declaring "another please!" every few minutes.

"Dobe, I'm not paying for all of that." Shocked blue eyes turned to his friend.

"Wha! But you said you'd pay for my lunch!"

"No, I said I'd pay for some ramen, not that much. I'll pay for the first two bowls. You can pay for the rest yourself." A pout took over fox-like features.

"But, but! C'mon! That's not fair!" After all, he was on his fifth bowl already. Sulking, he prepared not to eat anymore, no matter that he was hungry. He hadn't been paid for the mission yet, and what little money he did have went to buying groceries. He had to pay Iruka each month for his groceries. Anytime he went, he got already-spoiled milk, rotten fruit, crushed ramen... At least the ramen he could still eat. And he had ended up eating little else for a long time.

"I'll pay for it." Naruto turned to the young kage, smiling brightly.

"Really!" At his nod, the blond immediately lifted up his now-empty bowl. "Another, please!"

Sure enough, three bowls later, he was getting full, and finally called it quits. As Gaara paid, Ichiraku decided to bring up the upcoming festival, making Naruto grow excited over the idea, before he realized the meaning behind it. It was only reinforced when the man smiled and returned the change, requesting that they stop by one more time before returning to his own village.

It was with a subdued blond that the trio returned to the Hokage tower to have their wounds treated, and then headed home. Luckily, they hadn't destroyed _all_ the rooms in the Uchiha compound, so Sasuke was able to go home and rest, before having to go buy building supplies, and Naruto and Gaara returned back to the apartment, where Naruto seemed to be acting less like himself and more like an empty shell. Even slight nudges from sand couldn't get his attention. Finally, the gourd was closed and set aside, and Gaara himself went to stand before his friend and crush.

"Naruto, you're as lively as the Hyuuga genius. Even the Uchiha was more talkative than you. What is bothering you?" Honestly, Gaara was pretty worried. He had never seen Naruto this quiet and subdued. It just.. wasn't him.

"Nothing, just... It's gonna be boring without you here, Panda-man!" The blond sat on his couch, sulking. "I mean, sure, the others are fun, but they're always so busy! Plus this place is quieter without you here to talk to!" He felt it prudent not to point out that, as quiet as he was, it wasn't likely it was much noisier with him around.

"Besides, who's gonna pay for all my ramen!"

With a sigh, Gaara used the sand on Naruto's clothes to smack the back of his head gently.

---------------------

Eep! I had some people saying they didn't want them to separate. Well, all good things come to an end, right? And my stories have rarely gone past 20 chapters. This might be one of them. But yes, in 3 days, Gaara will leave. Don't worry, lots of upcoming fluff. And a reminder, I have no plans as of yet, to write smut for this fic. Anyway, bye for now!


	18. Chapter 18: Chibi Labor

Hey everyone! sorry for the delay, just... Working, going to college, my friend moving away, my pregnant cousin coming home... busy busy... I sorry!. Plus I got my first flame in 3 years, where I was yelled at for being "sick and disgusting" and telling me that I should "burn in hell" for making the characters of Naruto (and another anime) gay. And while it didn't crush my confidence or upset me or anything, it just made me mad (because they just flamed for no reason) and it kinda shook me up. I'm settled again, though, and here's the next chapter!

And yet again, I'll repeat this. I do NOT intend to write smut for this! I also don't expect the characters to come out and say "I love you!" randomly or in an extremely corny way. Sorry if this is so slow for you.

Also, thank Mitsuko for this chapter. (That's not her name, but we call her that anyway.)

-------------------------------------

Chapter 18 - Chibi Labor

It was an ungodly hour (for Naruto, at least) when Sasuke arrived at the door. Gaara was already awake and dressed, but his host was still asleep, the Kyuubi using this time to ensure all of the wounds and broken bones were healed. It had been better if he was awake, though, because neither the Kazekage nor the Uchiha were very happy to see each other. When Gaara just glared at him, Sasuke merely mentioned the repairs to his house that Naruto had promised to help with. Annoyed, the red-head allowed the Sharingan user inside, and then went to wake Naruto himself. He wasn't about to trust the brunet with his crush. He had heard about their closeness before, and even if they didn't seem that way, he wasn't taking any chances.

The blond was sprawled out over his bed, as usual, and was grinning in his sleep and rubbing his cheek against the pillow. When Gaara shook him gently, the fox container actually murmured "panda-man" before rolling over and curling into a ball. Fighting off a blush (because Gaara does _not_ blush), he nudged the blond again.

"Naruto. Wake up." When Naruto muttered in his sleep again, Sasuke stepped forward, ignoring the annoyed look he received.

"Dobe. Get up, or no Ramen." Apparently, this tactic had been used before, because instantly Naruto was sitting up, yelling in fear.

"NO! Not my Ramen, Sasuke-teme!" The brunet smirked slightly at Gaara before walking to the blond's kitchen.

"Then get up. You were supposed to be at my house fixing the damage you caused half an hour ago." Naruto growled, surprising the Kazekage.

"Half an hour! You could've waited another hour, at least! You have all day!" Somehow, an empty milk carton could be seen flying at a certain fox-carrier. Gaara's sand was there first, though, stopping the impact. He was rewarded with a grateful smile and a hug before the teen was gone, heading for bathroom to prepare for the day. When he was beyond the closed door, he blushed and began washing his face, hoping the blush as he remembered the dream from earlier hadn't been seen by his crush. As he went to brush his teeth, he tried to focus on the things which needed to be repaired. Was the evil Uchiha heir going to make him carry the supplies, too? He didn't plan on making him _pay_ for the supplies, right? _Right_!

He didn't know that Gaara and Sasuke seemed to be having a glaring contest in the living room, nor that a line of Gaara's sand was posted in front of the bathroom door.

-----

When they reached the Uchiha compound, Naruto was relieved to see the supplies (lumber, tools, paint, etc.) piled up in the center. Luckily for the blond, Gaara had decided to come help him, rather than use Tsunade as an excuse. Not that it would've lasted long. As much as she and Naruto argued she still tended to be protective of him and would've sent someone to help him anyway.

Soon enough, Naruto had discarded his jacket in the entryway, but left on his hitai-ate. Gaara simply followed, not even bothering to look around. No way was he going to give the Uchiha the satisfaction of thinking he was impressed with the compound. (He really wasn't. He just doesn't want to look around and make Sasuke assume things.)

Gaara used his sand to move things or hold boards in place so Naruto didn't hurt himself at first. This was done after Naruto tried to nail a board in place, and the wood slipped and he ended up almost crushing his thumb. He ended up throwing the hammer at Sasuke, who dodged it and informed the blonde he could work on the floor. This still involved nails, but it was harder for the wood to slip. This left Gaara and Sasuke to do the walls, Sasuke claiming the interior ones and Gaara left with the exterior. He wanted to argue, since this meant the Uchiha would end up spending more time around his crush, but he didn't want to appear selfish. With a resigned annoyance he began his work, telling himself the sooner it was done, the sooner he and the blond could leave.

Quite a few hours passed, and the basic structure had finally been finished. There was no paint in place, but the basic things were done. Good thing, too, as Naruto had been complaining about slave labor for the past hour, and grumbling loudly about being hungry. Gaara reassured the kitsune-boy that as soon as they put the first layer of paint on, he'd take him to Ichiraku while the paint dried.

Naruto had been so happy he had grabbed the paint and tried to just splash the contents of the bucket onto the wall. Luckily, he was stopped in time, and assigned to a specific area to paint, with Gaara on one side and Sasuke on the other, so that they could correct him if he started to make a mistake (and so he could keep them from trying to kill each other with their paintbrushes or something).

Another hour and a half later, and Naruto was demanding food. Not just asking, nor complaining. No, he was _demanding _food. Sasuke merely waved them off, saying he would rather eat the things from his own kitchen instead of "the junk the dobe eats". You could tell Naruto was hungry because he completely ignored the remark and instead began dragging the redhead along.

Gaara sent a slight smirk of his own back at the Uchiha heir as he allowed himself to be dragged along.

He didn't notice that Sasuke was smiling very slightly after watching them leave. He froze up, however, when he felt that familiar sense of _something's not right_. The young brunet walked around the compound, looking around, then stared when he reached his brother's room, where he had left the scrolls pertaining to the story of the Sharingan, his father's, and his brother's journals. There, standing in the middle of the room, looking down at the first of the three scrolls, was Itachi himself.

-----

Gaara finished off his second bowl while Naruto moved on to his fourth. While the blond inhaled his food (was he even tasting it?), the Sand ninja tried to figure out a way to explain the problem coming up. Unfortunately, the decision was taken out of his hands as Ayame took his empty bowl and smiled politely (if not a little nervously) at the young man.

"Kazekage-sama, if you return during the festival, we're having a discount. I'm sure it would be easier to feed our Naruto-kun, then!" She laughed cheerfully before heading off to wash the bowl, leaving behind a confused blond.

"Festival? Hey, Panda-man, what's she talking about?" He slurped up the noodles sticking out of his mouth, and Gaara found himself wondering why he liked the teen again. But then he was reminded when a pout tugged at the tanned features.

"The negotiations are over. Your team is to escort me back to Suna in a few days. There is to be a festival celebrating the results the evening before." The Ramen seemed to be forgotten as the young man stared at his friend/crush.

"You're leaving!" The redhead nodded.

"This isn't my village, remember? I have to return to my duties as Kazekage. I can't leave it all to Temari and Kankuro." He tried not to focus on the wide-eyed stare he was receiving. "When you become the Hokage, you'll learn it's not a fun job, and it comes with a lot of responsibility. And you're almost always in your own village." The blond focused back on his food, eating much slower than normally.

To Naruto, it was one of the only times that he couldn't enjoy his food. It tasted too much like ash in his mouth, and lead in his stomach.

------------------

Not as long, but perfect place to leave off. Next chapter, Sasuke and Itachi have a brotherly(?) talk! Naruto breaks under the pressure! Gaara is left alone! With fangirls!


	19. Chapter 19: Chibi Fits

I know I've been gone a lot. I'm in college and working. By the time I have a few hours free, I'm too tired, and don't feel like writing. But C.E.G is reading this fic again, and my friend Mitsuko (remember her from last chapter's AN?) just had her birthday yesterday. So, here's a late gift!!

Happy Birthday Mitsuko!!

----------------------------

Chapter 19 Chibi Fits

Naruto had finished his Ramen after that horrible bowl, and headed off towards Sasuke's house, a silent Gaara walking behind him. The redhead couldn't bring himself to say anything to the obviously hurt blond. So when empty blue eyes turned to look in his direction, and asked if he could tell Sasuke that he'd be by later to add the second coat of paint, he just couldn't say no. As soon as Gaara nodded, slightly confused at what was being planned in the other shinobi's mind, the blond apologized and bolted, disappearing in a puff of smoke that had the Kazekage gawking. (Only inwardly, though.)

Of course, the lack of his designated guardian caused a certain event that the poor former jinchuuriki hadn't had to suffer in… well, only a couple months.

It started off simple, a young kunoichi asking him if he was really the Kazekage, another standing beside her and giggling at the sight of the pale teen. _Why do girls seem to do everything in groups?_ He wondered, even as another pair approached, asking about his tattoo. And his gourd. And why the sand was currently rustling about his feet.

The thing that finally made him snap was when they began prodding him about if he was taking any 'lucky girl' to the festival as his guest. Immediately, the tattooed teen was gone, only a wisp of sand remaining of where he had once stood.

But these girls were all kunoichi. And while they couldn't catch him, they could keep up pretty well.

---

Sasuke slipped into a defensive stance by habit at the sight of his elder brother. But when Itachi merely made the usual "hn" sound and went back to looking at the scrolls.

"I did say to stay out of my room at all times." Not tensing any less, the younger of the two watched as his elder sibling began picking up scattered items and setting them back properly. It took almost ten minutes of pure silence until Sasuke finally stated what was on his mind. Of course, Uchiha-speak is only understandable by those close to the family. So just the Uchiha members, a few Hyuuga, and Naruto.

"It's true?" Meant: 'So it was true that you killed them all to protect me?'

"Hn." 'No, I was just furious at how they were acting. The fact that I protected you was just something that made it feel more justified.'

"Ah." 'Thanks, I suppose, but we're still not friends.' This was answered with a slightly cold look that simply meant, 'Of course not, I don't expect us to be.'

After a cursory glance around the now cleaned room, Itachi merely stated, "Stay out of my room", and left as suddenly as he appeared.

For once Sasuke wanted to just flop on the nearest futon (other than his brother's) and sleep like the dobe.

---

Naruto didn't know what to do, where to go. He needed to talk to someone, needed to vent. But who would let him? Not Neji, he was too much like Sasuke. The young Hyuuga would probably just tune him out. And Sasuke was out because the boy seemed angsty enough, the last thing he needed was for Naruto to go to him and provide more angst.

Kiba? Uh, no. He wouldn't shut up and listen. Shino?? Too quiet, wouldn't be able to tell if he was listening. Plus Naruto needed actual advice. Good advice. Which left only one person.

Nara Shikamaru.

Yes, he'd be called troublesome, and visibly ignored by the lazy genius, but that was the point. The genius part, not the ignoring. Shikamaru would seem to ignore him, but he'd listen well enough to offer some half-decent advice, at least!

Of course, this meant finding him first. Playing Go? No. Watching clouds? Another nope. Finally the brunet was found. Poor unfortunate soul, his sensei had offered to take him and Chouji out to eat. Thankfully Naruto was able to beg and plead, and finally threatened to eat Chouji's food if he didn't let Shikamaru leave.

They were thrown out by the ever-hungry shinobi himself.

Shikamaru led the way to his cloud-watching spot, allowing the blond to ramble on about his problems. Gaara, the festival, Gaara leaving, the traveling back to Suna to complete his mission, feelings for Gaara, and the now-worrisome job of being the future Hokage.

When the steam was gone and there was finally blissful silence again, Shikamaru turned bored eyes to the blond sitting beside him.

"You could just try asking him to go to the festival with you. See if you can't work up your courage to tell him you like him. Plus, if he doesn't return the feelings, you won't be stuck with him for long." The poor Kyuubi-container was horrified.

"Just blurt it out?! Are you freaking insane?!" Shikamaru shrugged and went back to looking at the sky.

"Well, there's hundreds of ways to go about it, but they're all too troublesome. Just do it the easy way." Naruto fell back and looked up as at the clouds as well.

"You suck, Shikamaru."

"Yet you still come to me for advice."

"Shut up."

Still full from his lunch, and back in a somwhat content (if not nervous) mood, the blond fell asleep under the sun, curling slightly like a fox kit when nudged.

It was therefore easy for Shikamaru to understand why Gaara didn't have it in him to wake up the poor teen, even though he apparently had the famous vicious horde of fangirls on his heels. Instead the redhead scooped up the person he had come for, and was gone again.

Though the genius wanted to kill the Sand-nin when the fangirls swarmed around him instead.

Damn girls were so troublesome.

---

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino glared daggers at each other. It was only a couple nights until the festival, and they had decided to take it upon themselves to choose clothing that would truly flatter the future lovebirds (if they had any say about it). Hinata had agreed to help, but she was quietly picking through articles of clothing.

Naruto was easy to shop for. With his coloring, almost anything looked good on him. As much as they had wanted something with foxes on them, that had proven impossible as Konoha citizens still seemed to think of the fox as a symbol of bad luck. But they had found the perfect thing while using Saukra's priveleges as Tsunade's student (as well as a lot of sake and some gambling). Now the truly hard part.

Gaara's outfit.

It was obvious they couldn't pick out something that screamed _Kazakage_!! The teen obviously had problems with the whole Kazekage thing. He hardly ever wore the traditional outfit, after all!! Otherwise, he'd be required to wear it to the festival. So really, they were doing him a favor.

But now there was a battle breaking out in the shop as Sakura insisted red would look best on the foreigner, accenting his hair and tattoo, hopefully attracting Naruto's attention and getting his mind to focus on 'Love' and all the things that could lead to. Ino insisted that it would be too much of the same color, and needed something to contrast it. Green, which would make his eyes look deeper and help the blond to 'get lost in them'. This led back to Sakura stating that green would make him feel like they were smothering him in Konoha's colors and would be uncomfortable, unable to focus on romance.

Hinata's quiet voice spoke up as she tried to get their attention, finally having to wait until they both turned to her, wanting her to defend their side. When they saw what she held, though, all was quiet, and they stared for a good few minutes before clapping in delight, actually able to agree for once.

"It's perfect!!"

-------------------------------------

Okay!! Since I now have people lighting a fire under my ass, plus the mid-terms are over and I have one more month to save my poor butt from failing, I will be posting more often (I hope!!).


	20. Chapter 20: Chibi Festivals

Merry Christmas!! I told Mitsuko I'd post a new chapter for Christmas, so here's my Christmas gift to all of you!! A new Chapter!! Also, like I told her, there's only a few more chapters left, so expect me to start wrapping this up soon!!

-------------

Chapter 20 - Chibi Festivals

Naruto Uzumaki was scared. No, seriously. He was terrified.

He had been happily sleeping away in Gaara's arms until he got home, then he was awoken by the smell of Ramen, which the panda-man had been kind enough to make for him. Though it was never said, there was an air of apology that made Naruto want to show he wasn't upset anymore. Though he still was, the nervousness of actually putting Shikamaru's plan to action was more pressing.

The two had spent the remainder of the day talking about anything the blond could think of. There were questions about Kankuro and Temari, about Suna, things a Kazekage had to do, a debate on the best food in the world, who was the strongest ninja, etc. Of course, the 'strongest ninja' debate had led to the pair going out for their own sparring match. Thankfully, the fangirls had latched onto Sasuke and Neji, who had the unfortunate luck of glaring at each other in front of a bunch of yaoi fangirls, and were currently being chased amid screams of: "Don't deny your love!!" and "You don't have to hide it!!"

The evening had led to dinner at Ichiraku's again, as Gaara couldn't find a way to deny the fox-boy anything right now. And as a result, that night had Naruto sleeping so far on the edge of his bed towards Gaara, that the former jinchuuriki had to hold him up with sand when he rolled over.

The next day was spent playing with Konohamaru and his friends, who decided to see if the three of them could defeat Gaara, then if they could defeat Naruto with Gaara's help. Or defeat Gaara with Naruto's help. Followed by a game of 'hunter nin' which was a shinobi's version of 'Hide and seek'. When it was time for the kids to go bother other people, then the pair found themselves wandering throughout the village, Gaara telling Naruto what he remembered of the tour he was given as a child, and the blond adding in bits and pieces for the things that had changed.

However, the next morning they were rudely awakened by a familiar voice. A familiar, feminine voice, that wouldn't allow for arguments.

"But Sakura-chan!! I'm still tired!! Why did you pull me out of bed at..." Blue, sleepy eyes glanced at a nearby clock. "7:30 in the morning?!" Now, he could've easily just let Gaara use sand to block the door, but that look she was giving him, as well as the two other kunoichi behind her back, were enough to make him worry. And to make the Kazekage make a smart decision to wisely stay quiet and keep his sand still. That grin... it made him pretty uncomfortable, too.

Naruto began scrabbling at his bed sheets when Sakura stormed over to him and began dragging him away from the precious warmth. He even began grabbing at the wisps of sand that were surrounding Gaara. But the pink-haired girl wasn't Tsunade's student for nothing. Ino and Hinata were left with the sand-wielder, a package held in Hinata's arms.

"Gaara-san, we've got something to give to you..." A smirk was on the blonde's face as Hinata unwrapped the package and displayed it for the redhead.

---

"Sakura-chan!! Where are you taking me?! I'm not even dressed!!" This was true. He was still in his pale blue pajamas, his hat having fallen off in his mad attempt to escape. While Sakura was thankfully taking the fast, back paths towards the Hokage's tower, there were still people who saw them and found it hilarious that the 'great feared demon' was being dragged behind a girl.

At the tower itself, they ran into Shizune, who allowed them entry into Tsunade's storage room, where the young student had left the outfit chosen for the fox-boy. As she went to work on preparing everything, Naruto was dragged off by Shizune and a pair of assistants. If one of those assistants happened to be Iruka, well, it would explain why Naruto was actually not fighting anymore, just demanding answers.

Finally, after Naruto had been scrubbed clean to the point where you couldn't smell the heavy scent of Ramen on him, his hair washed and dried, his teeth brushed until they were almost as bright as Gai's, and even his nails cleaned of the dirt under them by an annoyed Sakura who complained the entire time, and told Naruto how lucky he was to have her, the real fun began.

Iruka was the one who had to help Sakura dress Naruto, since neither of them cared about the seal that was obvious on his stomach right now. Why the fox was active, they didn't know, but it didn't matter to them.

Naruto knew why. The damn fox was laughing at him in the back of his mind, saying things like _"I can't wait to see what they do to you, brat." _

His eyes screwed shut upon demand, Naruto stood in his boxers with his arms outstretched. He could feel the cloth covering him up as they dressed him, frowning at the unusual feel and style. It wasn't that it felt _bad_, just different.

"You know, Naruto. This actually looks really good on you." Said blond turned his head in the direction of Iruka's voice, though his eyes stayed closed. Sakura had threatened him, after all, and he happened to need that part of his body.

"Of course it looks good on him! I wouldn't have chosen it if I didn't think it would!!" And it was true. They were staring at a clean and handsome Naruto, who stood wearing a kimono made from some of the same type of cloth used for the Hokage's robes, which made sense, as it held the flames along the bottom hem just as the Fourth Hokage's jacket had. Over it was a yukata which had green leaves seemingly floating over it, with a couple of words (which Naruto was _not_ to see) sewn into the back in shimmering red threads. All in all, he looked amazingly identical to Yondaime. Plus the collar of the yukata was shaped just as the one on the former Hokage's jacket was, turned up and wide.

When Kakashi and Tsunade came in, one for 'his favorite sensei' and the other for her student, they both ended up staring at the young man looking back at them in confusion. Said teen began to flush in embarrassment at the looks, and finally had to turn away to ask Sakura 'what the hell she did to make Kakashi-sensei and baa-chan to react like that'.

Iruka said nothing and let Sakura lead Naruto off to find nice wooden sandals that would fit and he could walk in. After all, it wasn't like he dressed up often. Nor had the money for them. So he didn't know what he needed.

Tsunade merely made a small sound of realization before heading back to her office. She had gotten drunk last night - again - and hadn't finished her speeches for tonight. Yes, speeches. Plural. Sometimes she wondered why she was so nice to the damn brat. But then she'd remind herself why, and just smile for a minute before going back to whatever it was she had been doing.

Not that she'd let him know.

Kakashi looked to Iruka for explainations, which were readily provided, while Sakura tried to explain to Naruto that yes, he _had_ to wear the wooden sandals, and she didn't care if he would rather go barefoot, he couldn't.

She secretely hoped that Ino and Hinata were having more luck convincing Gaara...

---

Indeed they were. Using the mind-transfer technique as a threat, albeit a weak one, they managed to convince the Kazekage into his outfit. They had finally had to threaten with, "I'll use my mind-transfer to jump into Naruto's head, and you know I can!! And I'll make him _kiss_ Neji! Or Sasuke! Or _both_!!"

The redhead was standing dead still while they maneuvered him around like a doll. Thankfully his sand kept him scrubbed clean and polished at all times. Hinata's face was red, and neither had argued when he insisted on putting on the kimono himself, only messing with him when he was done, in order to make sure it was laying right, and ready for the yukata.

When it was over, there was a highly annoyed Kazekage standing in the middle of the room, dressed in a pale tan kimono, gold and dark brown threads organized in such a way that it looked like wisps of sand were crawling up the cloth. On the yukata was the same design, but the golden 'sand' came to a spiral on his back. The spiral was a Konoha symbol, but it wasn't over-powering, and it blended perfectly with the sand that was constantly swirling about him.

Even Ino had to admit... Gaara looked amazing. And in his luggage with the Kazekage robes folded neatly and hidden away were a pair of formal shoes that the redhead put on. Finally ready, the two began leading him to the Hokage tower, pausing only long enough for him to lock the door with a key made from the sand.

Who knew he could do that?!

-------------------

Okay, a little long, but it's my Christmas present!! Hopefully everyone likes the outfits!! I was mostly proud of Gaara's.. anyway!! I hope to update soon!! We've been having problems here lately (deaths and illnesses), but I shouldn't take too long!!


	21. Chapter 21: Chibi Announcements

Sorry for the delay!! Mitsuko was happy when I said I'd post a new chapter, but then I got double the bad news. Well, really bad news and worse news. More deaths, actually. But I doubt anyone wants to hear about it. Moving on! (Plus I got distracted playing Tales of Legendia.)

-----

Chapter 21 Chibi Announcements

At the festival, Naruto and Gaara found themselves at the center of most of the contests. Well, Gaara did. The Kyuubi-container was seeking each one out, trying to prove he was the best. He almost won the eating competition, but he was against Choji, and anyone could have guessed the outcome. Unless you took into account that Choji's father was competing as well. Naruto came in third place.

Everyone complimented the two on their outfits, though no one would tell Naruto what his said on the back. As there were still a few people afraid of the Kazekage, he received fewer compliments on his clothing, causing Naruto to agree strongly with any comment Gaara did receive. The redhead didn't care much what everyone else thought. He just liked Naruto's reaction when he had first seen him. The three girls who had been there to see it, had all grinned at each other over the look on the blond's face.

After a meal for Gaara (who didn't compete in the contest), and a rest for Naruto (who complained about his stomach hurting), the pair were led to the base of the Hokage monument, where Tsunade would be making her speeches. It was expected for Gaara to be called up to the Hokage's side for the announcements, but the fox-boy was surprised when he himself was summoned.

The village roared and cheered its approval and delight at the group who stood (one relaxed, one stoic, and one looking confused but happy to be there) in front of the mountain. When the blonde woman began speaking, Naruto couldn't help but space out for a while. It was all just so boring listening to her go on about village history and pride. 'Yeah yeah, that happened, and we're all happy to be here, please get to the point.' He was brought back to attention when a tendril of sand found it's way to the back of his neck and took on the shape of a hand and forced him to look in Tsunade's direction. Realizing it was apparently something important, the teen forced himself to pay attention.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, that same Kazekage ('Oh, so she was talking about Panda-man?') has been our guest recently in order to help develop new trade routes and negotiations. One such negotiation was over the naming of future Kage, for either country. We agreed that any future Kage must first spend two years in the other's homeland in order to help strengthen future bonds, and prevent a war from arising again!" There was a loud outcry of joy, and Gaara's head inclined slightly. Naruto looked out over the crowd, noticing how Iruka was watching him like a proud parent would their child. Now he was even more confused. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly he was nudged forward by Shizune, and there was a death grip on his arm. Looking at Tsunade, whose hand relaxed slightly in its hold, the teen stepped over to stand beside her.

"The first person to be sent to Sunagakure will be our very own, Number One Unpredictable Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki!" The fox container's jaw fell.

"The hell?! Why am I being sent away, Baa-chan!?" Most of the people either went quiet, while a few laughed good-naturedly, and some cheered. The ones who went quiet were either shocked at the term 'Baa-chan', or the idea of Naruto leaving for another two years.

"You haven't listened to a word I said, have you, Brat?!" Another lump on the head later, the village was laughing, but not cruelly, and Naruto was pouting up at the Hokage. "It's because-" She practically ripped off the yukata and jammed it under his face, finally letting him look down at the words. "The council finally accepted my proposal to name you as the Sixth Hokage!" Another lump on his head was added, as Tsunade had actually planned a much nicer declaration.

It had taken a long time to get the council to agree. There had been too much of a debate revolving around the idea that Kyuubi might still one day overtake Naruto's mind and break free from its prison. It had taken her, as well as a group of influential people, demanding Naruto to be looked upon as any other candidate would. In that light, it was impossible to deny that he was a prime choice. He had proven his loyalty numerous times, he had trained under one of the Sannin, he was talented when it came to jutsu, and those that knew of his lineage took that into consideration as well. Not to mention the fact that Kyuubi also offered him a great well of chakra should he ever need it, though the time had come and gone when he'd denied the fox's aid. Sasuke had even been called in to testify that he had been able to witness Naruto refusing the demon's help.

Not that she'd tell Naruto that, though. And Tsunade was certain no one else would. They wouldn't dare annoy the Uchiha. Plus, there was now the Kazekage to contend with. No, the council members would keep their silence on this one. They liked living, after all.

As soon as the announcement was made, though, it was all out cheers. Those with sensitive ears (all of the Inuzuka clan and their dogs) would later complain of temporary deafness over the roar of the crowd. Even those who had already known were cheering loudly. It was such a reaction that Kakashi actually put away his beloved book. Even more surprising, as it was the advanced reader copy of the latest Icha Icha book, which meant the final copy wouldn't even be on the shelves for at least a month or two. Jiraiya had felt that he was celebrating by putting out a new book, getting drunk, and straying from research during the announcement. Afterwards, he'd be right back by the hot springs.

Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru would never be among the throng of people currently screaming in their joy. It just wasn't what they did. Expecting them to, was like expecting Gaara to don a pink tutu and perform the Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy. It wasn't happening. Ever. And if someone dared get the mental image, they would die before they could crack a grin.

Naruto, on the other hand, was simply sitting and staring in shock and confusion. He finally turned to look out at the crowd, where Iruka was waving at him, over to Sasuke, who stared back calmly. He turned to Tsunade, who looked ready to laugh. And finally he looked at Gaara, who merely nodded at him, his mouth tilting very slightly at the edge. As though that was the sign he had been waiting for, the blond was suddenly up and screaming out in delight.

"Yeah!! I'm the Hokage!! I'm the Hokage!!" He ended up glomping Gaara and hugging him, not caring about the slightly sandy feel to the other Kage's skin. The redhead hugged the container momentarily (and not in a way that seemed like he was), before pushing him away gently and pointing something out that the teen appeared to have missed.

"You're not the Hokage yet. You have to learn under me for two years." Tsunade finally did laugh at that, and Kakashi pulled out his book again, the best part already over for him. And as soon as that happened, a certain white-haired hermit began to sneak away.

"Wha?! Why?!" As the Fifth Hokage closed up the speeches, Gaara led Naruto away. He felt it wouldn't be best for anyone if it was found out Naruto had missed the entire speech.

"To help encourage peaceful relations between our villages. Besides, a Hokage is usually trained for a period of time before being allowed to take over." Before Naruto could even open his mouth to ask why, Gaara continued. "It's because there is a lot of paperwork and responsibilities that come with being a Kage. You have to know how to properly divide mission scrolls, how to write up treaties, how to speak with the council that your village has. Any mistakes could result in the deaths of your shinobi, and I know you wouldn't like that." As predicted, Naruto began shaking his head furiously.

Neither of them paid attention to the group standing nearby.

"We're lucky that that ended up being a condition of the treaty!" Sakura nodded in agreement with Ino's statement. The three girls were stalking- Um, waiting to congratulate Naruto.

"But it'll be quiet around here again, without Naruto-kun…" The other two looked at the Hyuuga heiress. She was right, of course. It would be.

"Konohamaru seems to like keeping things loud and active in lieu of Naruto, though." No one would argue with Sakura's point, there. Even old man Ichiraku had mistaken Konohamaru for his best customer once.

"Besides, it's only for a couple years, and since we know where he'll be, you can go visit him." All three girls murmured in agreement, then froze. Their heads turning slowly, they focused on the person standing behind them.

"Master!" "Hokage-sama!" Tsunade smirked back at them.

"What? It wasn't luck, by the way. I had planned on it already. Why else would I have a Rokudaime yukata, and just happen to wager it in a bet with you, Sakura-chan?" The pink-haired girl smiled lightly.

"I just thought it was a combination of your bad luck, and running out of things to wager due to said bad luck." Brown eyes narrowed.

"Oh, we're definitely having a rematch as soon as we get the chance." The girls laughed, and then turned back to the 'couple', as they had dubbed the two young men. But all that was there was a scroll. Disarming the trap on it, they read:

"Thanks, Baa-chan! But next time, no spying. Gaara didn't like that. The Sixth Hokage (HA!), Naruto."

"Damn brat."

-----

That's it for now!! Sorry this took so long, it wouldn't let me submit the stupid document for days!! Also, I'm putting up a new livejournal site JUST for my fics. I'll have to go change the link in my profile…

Anyone going to A-kon in Dallas?


	22. Epilogue

Oh man, almost a year?? Now I feel horrible!! But, I decided to post an epilogue, since I received such a nice review! Seriously, got me wanting to type, even though I'm actually very sick right now, and I have two quizzes tomorrow.

On with it, then!! Thanks and I'm sorry to everyone who waited so long!! More deaths, more school, etc… Moving on!

-------

Epilogue Chibi Beginnings

"It's so great to be back!"

Two years had passed, and now both Naruto and Gaara stood at the base of the Hokage's tower, looking up. Gaara was very reluctant to bring the blond back, but he knew if he didn't then it would mean denying Naruto his dream. So he watched the fox container as he made his way up the stairs and greeted Shizune. Immediately she was up and running, Tonton on her heels as she burst into Tsunade's room. As usual, the current Hokage sat up instantly with an announcement of "I'm working!"

Not having seen such a thing in so long, Naruto ended up laughing, which caused him to receive a lump on his head before being caught in a bone-crushing hug.

"Baa-chan!! I can't breathe!!" It wasn't true, of course, since he was laughing the entire time. "I'm glad to be home!"

Soon enough, the group was sitting down while Shizune contacted everyone she knew who would want to know. So it wasn't a surprise when, less than an hour later, people began pouring into the office. Iruka and Kakashi were among the first, followed by so many of the others that Naruto soon found himself unable to move. He didn't mind, though, since it was a reminder that people knew what he was and still liked him. In Suna, it was much the same, except there were still quite a few people who either didn't know, or didn't believe that he was really the fox-container. But here, amongst his friends, who knew everyone knew all about him, and accepted him, he felt at home. So Gaara merely stood back and watched, next to Sasuke.

Itachi hadn't really returned to the village. No one really knew why, but Sasuke suspected it might have been by choice. The man had been missing for so long, and everyone knew what he had done. No matter what the explanation was, he had slaughtered his entire family. He wasn't about to apologize for it, and there was no way the village could just accept the missing nin back. Sasuke had been somewhat accepted back, but there was always a wide berth given to him. Itachi, though, was completely deadly, and with his long absence, there would be no guarantee he was safe. But he seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth, except for a few untold-of visits to the Uchiha compound for scrolls or equipment occasionally. Sasuke couldn't make himself like his older brother, but he found it hard to hate the man, so he merely ignored him most of the time. Itachi could be living in the place for all he knew.

Sasuke looked over to Gaara, noticing how the Kazekage seemed to be pretty solemn. No doubt because once Naruto was Hokage, they wouldn't be spending as much time together anymore. Over the past two years, the blond had rarely left Gaara's side, learning about all of the things he needed to know as a village leader. Many of the elders of the village had taken to their newcomer, and had asked the young man to consider staying. But he remained firm in his decision, and even reminded them that with him as Hokage, he could help both villages thrive. Of course, they couldn't argue with reason, and eventually had to accept it. Reluctantly, of course.

Both Gaara and Naruto still had the outfits they wore to the festival, and Naruto was rarely seen without a long coat much like his father's, except with "Sixth Hokage" on the back, and a fox underneath it. The newer outfit had actually been sewn up by an older woman in Suna, who had liked the yukata, and copied it for the young man who had been so kind as to help her out when some children had accidentally knocked her shopping bag out of her hand while they were playing.

Once the welcome was finished, Iruka insisted on treating his favorite former student to ramen. A few people returned to their own duties, but Ichiraku's still had the largest group at their stand in a long time. Maybe ever. They were busy, but were more than happy for the business, and to have one of their favorite customers back. Soon enough, bowls were stacked up and people were laughing as Naruto moaned over the fact that no one in Suna could make his beloved dish quite like Ichiraku's.

It was a week later that Naruto was officially declared Hokage, and Tsunade happily stepped down. Sakura assigned herself his personal medic-nin and secretary, since she figured he would be much like her teacher had been, preferring to be out doing something rather than sitting still signing papers and listening to village elders complain about things. Tsunade simply laughed at that comment, and pointed out his father, Minato, was just the same.

Of course, Tsunade and Shizune stayed in order to make sure they could help if Naruto needed it. And there were plenty of times in the next years where suddenly Sakura would appear, saying that she had to take over for a few days. Eventually Tsunade learned not to ask. The answer was always the same. Naruto had taken off with his usual guards, Neji and Sasuke, in the direction of Suna. He would be back in about a week. Usually Naruto visited Gaara when the paperwork started to get too thick, which made Tsunade yell when he returned. Then they both ended up working until the paperwork became acceptable, then she was gone again.

Every now and then, though, the Kazekage would visit Naruto for a change, leaving Temari in charge of the village. He would usually simply show up with no warning, so they didn't know if he was escaping the paperwork as well, or not. And anyone who asked would usually get a blank look that made them decide to disappear for a while. Except for Neji and Sasuke, this was why they were his 'guards' on his trip to the desert. If Itachi helped out once or twice, no one knew it. Or if they did, they wisely kept their mouths shut.

Naruto couldn't be happier, though. He was finally Hokage, he was surrounded by friends who cared about him, and he had Gaara, who was the current Kazekage. Though apparently Sakura and the girls were expecting more 'cute' stuff between them, that word just wasn't in their vocabulary, and even then, neither believed it would fit them. Especially not Gaara. Also, the 'L' word was never passed between the two. Again, the word just couldn't really be used, simply because of who they were. They knew the other cared, but neither needed the words. So some of the girls would get disappointed when they wouldn't say it, act cute, or even kiss or hug in front of them. Anything they did, was behind closed doors.

---

"Why am I here again?" Tsunade was standing in front of Naruto, hand on her hip. Sheepishly, the young Hokage scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I left with Gaara five years ago next week, and I was hoping to go visit." It was odd to think it had been so long since then. "Sakura said you would always be mad when she went to tell you, so I thought I'd at least ask nicely. Would you mind taking over for me for about two weeks?"

"Two? Usually you're only gone for one." Now Naruto made a big show of signing paperwork again.

"Well, it's just that it's been five years, you know? This way we can go on vacation or something." Tsunade stared blankly.

"Vacation?! Where was my vacation?!" Naruto fought not to laugh.

"Well, Jii-chan would've done it, but since there was no other Hokage…" He suddenly turned big, watery blue eyes on the woman. "Please? I promise, only two weeks!"

When she sighed, he was gone in a 'poof' of smoke before she could answer, a faint, "Thanks Baa-chan!" heard as he ran off, no doubt his guards right behind him.

---

There was a celebration going on in Suna. It was the five-year anniversary of when the blond had come to stay with them, and made their Kazekage happy. He didn't smile, really, but his glare was lessened, and you didn't feel like he was about to kill you.

A cheer went up through the town as the blond Rokudaime entered the village, and Kankuro looked out the window, curious. "What's going on out there?" Surely they hadn't already begun the celebration, Gaara hadn't gone out yet. Behind him, Temari smiled from her spot at the desk, knowing they'd be out there in a minute, but not in time to beat her little brother. After all, no one missed the blond more than the redhead.

"Naruto's home."

---

Okay!! I'm sorry, but my brain's dead, so I'm calling it there. Thank you to everyone who stayed with me! I'm sorry I made you wait so long!! I hope you like the ending! Goodbye for now!


End file.
